I'll Break Away
by KittyCHAOTIC
Summary: Stephanie has had enough of being the laughing stock of Trenton. What happens when she moves to Australia under a new name, meets new friends and starts a new life? Find out for yourself - Read on, mighty steed!
1. Alpha Males and Whipped Cream

Yo, all.

Tis Kitty here, posting the fanfic Im working on at this very moment because Im bored… and I love the story for some reason.

Hm… Disclaimer: _Characters are Janet Evanovich's and Im only borrowing them, and will return them after a little fun. Oh, but the OC are obvious and they are mine._

Basically this is what happens in my world when Stephanie gets fed up and moves, and what comes after.

Ill update soon enough… as soon as I can write a substantial amount, of course. Hoping to update more soon!

Oh, and the Title of the story and _Alata _is a different language… not a common one either. Lets see if you can figure it out ;

"Hi. My name is Selene Plum and I was wondering if you had any positions empty?" I asked the receptionist at Dom Bail Bonds.

My real name isn't Selene, its Stephanie. But I have recently transferred from a town in New Jersey called Trenton… Okay, maybe not transferred, more like ran away from. My life was just too complicated.

I had a job at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds as a Bond Enforcement Agent, more commonly known as a Bounty Hunter. I had a boyfriend and a tormentor… or mentor; either way. My boyfriends name was Joe Morelli and he is a cop in the homicide division. He wanted to marry me, live behind a white picket fence and have 2.5 children running around and playing with the big Bob dog. But to do that I would've had to quit my job… and I don't want children, or to be tied down to one home for that matter.

Meanwhile there was Ranger, or Ricardo Carlos Mañoso. When I first started working as a Bounty Hunter he was the one that showed me around the job, telling me what to do and how to do it… Then that relationship progressed from Henry Higgins and Eliza Doolittle Do Trenton to a more, intimate, relationship. First little things, stolen kiss here, little groping there. Until one fabulous, disastrous night when we made love. The next morning he said he didn't do relationships and sent me back to Joe. As much as I would like to say that was the end of it… Oh, who am I kidding? I didn't want it to end. We still stole kisses and such in the alleyway next to the Bonds Office.

As you can see… I had a dilemma. Two men. Both alpha. And both after me. Wondrous, right?

Wrong.

I got sick of it. Although I love Joe, I have admitted as much, he was always trying to change me into something Im not. I can't deal with that. I also love Ranger, but his life doesn't lend itself to relationships and Im pretty sure that his life isn't entirely legal, although he wouldn't do anything majorly morally wrong. That much I know.

I left the letters explaining everything… almost. Besides the fact I was in love with two men, I explained about my job, my family… and everything else. Including my life.

I needed to get away. I packed my stuff and Rex, who is my pet hamster, and got into the fastest bus out of Trenton. I went to Miami where I caught a plane to New Zealand and then caught a ship to Australia… where I am currently in Hervey Bay, Queensland, Australia. Which is declared a city though it's more of a large town.

I love it here. People are nice, lots of jobs, beautiful beach. I even own an actual house. I mean an actual house, with actual rooms, with different styles. Yes, I have a picket fence… That's about a metre and a bit off the ground and is a light green. Not white.

Im going into an information overload. New town, new state, heck, even new country! I don't really want to explain everything but the gist of it is I got tired of everything that always happened to me in Trenton and I finally got out. Though I don't want to quit Bounty Hunting so Im getting a job as one here. That way, my years of humiliation in Trenton will come in handy.

"Okay. Dominic Darell is the owner and he's on the second floor. There's the elevator." She pointed towards the metal doors more commonly known as elevator doors… but you see, Im trying to exercise so I decided the opposite way and went towards the stairs.

"Is it okay if I take the stairs instead, Miss…?" I asked her. I had also asked her name, always polite.

"Dianella Verpucci, secretary. And sure, go on up. He's expecting you I think." She smiled a real smile, instead of a professional smile. The professional ones are creepy, bright and cheery but as meaningless as an ice cone in the South Pole.

"Thanks, Miss Verpucci." And I made my way towards the door and started up the stairs. One step, two step, three step… too many step. I finally made it to the end and saw a wooden door… all creepy as if it was going to swallow me whole. I wonder what he is expecting, a professional Bounty Hunter I am not. But I get the job done, and I have _never _not found my FTA. Well, not that I can remember.

I knocked on the door and a respectable 'Come in.' sounded from within it. Cripes, Im really doing this. I opened the door and stuck my head in, peering around the room.

"Miss. Plum, I presume. Please come in."

Holy. Shit.

_Yum,_ was the only way to describe Dominic Darell. Light brown hair combed back behind his head and perfect emerald green eyes. He wore what I guessed was a designer suit in black and white, and looked quite at home in the smallish room. He had an office desk, full of office stationary and papers, a small leather couch to the side of the room, and two black leather office chairs in front of his desk. Sort of like you would see for the principals office during High School.

I stood there in shock and saw him smirk a little, making him look, if possible, even more scrumptious then before. Damn, another Batman.

His eyes widened in shock for a millisecond then he chuckled, "Batman. I like it."

"Damn, I said that out loud, didn't I? Unless you have ESP…" I gasped a little, "You don't know a man… no you wouldn't, don't worry. Im sorry, Im being totally unprofessional and probably sounding like a dumb blond. Ste – Selene Plum." I extended my hand for a handshake, hoping he didn't notice my small hiccup when saying my name. I have been away from one month, can't have people knowing its me when I haven't even had a chance to live this life.

"Call me Dom, please." He shook my hand over his desk and motioned me to sit in one of the leather office chairs. I did so and waited as he went over my resume that I had sent ahead of the appointment. "So you have worked in Trenton for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds? I have called him, and discussed everything and he said that you were incompetent," at that comment I cringed, hopefully unnoticeably, "but, he said you have never missed one FTA in the two years you had worked for him. I would like to offer you a trial run."

I think my eyes were as round as saucers. Trial run, better then I had expected.

Your probably wondering how he called Vinnie; my cousin and late boss. Well you see I had to tell someone, Im from the Burg so I can't keep secrets, so naturally I told the one person who could be a reference for me. My old boss, my cousin, good ol' Vincent.

"That… would be wonderful. Thank you." I gasped out. I then walked to the door in a daze after he had said he would Dianella to get the paperwork for me. He followed me and grabbed my hand before I could open the door.

"I'll enjoy working with you, Miss. Plum."

"Please, if Im working for you, call me Selene." I looked up into his wonderfully bright green eyes and he lent down to give me a kiss on the hand.

"Selene. Have a wonderful day."

Normally this would be creepy. Some guy kissing my hand without really knowing him, but with Dom it was charming. Flattering. Wow.

I smiled and walked out of the office, feeling proud of some sort. I walked down the stairs, still smiling. I couldn't get the damned smile off my face now. I smiled all the way to Dianella's desk.

"Erm… Miss Verpucci, Dom said I could get the paperwork from down here?" I questioned, and I actually remembered her name! One brownie point for me.

"Please, we're going to see enough of each other so call me Dani, everyone else does." She smiled the real smile again when she saw me, but eyes kept travelling on to my smile as well, "I see Dom was… nice?"

"Hm, yes, quite," I smiled wider as did she. Wow, a smile-a-thon.

"Well, he must like you, we have had a lot of people trying to be a bounty hunter around here, some of them very qualified for the job, but he turned them down. You must be special." She grinned and handed me some paperwork and a pen, "I think you'll like it here, it's a nice office, and normally the FTA's aren't all that hard to handle, plus," she leant towards me and put her hand to her mouth in a mock secret telling motion, "the boss is gorgeous."

She grinned and leant away. I laughed and nodded, but what she had said had hit home for me. The old secretary at Trenton, as well as my sometimes partner-in-crime and I would always have a discussion over who was hot and who was not… and Ranger would normally always be a topic. What can I say? The man is hott with two t's. But then again, so is Dom. It would be a very tough pick.

"Okay girlfriend, show me your nail polish." A white male of about 5 foot 7 pushed through the glass doors of the reception area, but stopped immediately as he saw me at the desk, "My, is this new meat? Hi, Im Jaquin, but everyone calls me Jackie." He walked the few more steps towards the desk and extended a perfectly manicured my way.

"Hi Jackie, Im Selene Plum… the new bounty hunter here."

"Lovely, I hope to be your partner," He grinned then stopped abruptly… as a matter of fact it seemed almost everything stopped, or was suddenly silent, then a tingle ran down my spine and I turned towards the elevator. Sure enough Dom was walking towards us, though he was looking at me.

He stopped a few centimetres away from me but reached a hand behind me. I jumped and he smiled, then pulled his hand back to reveal the papers I had just signed, I sighed in relief as he walked back towards the elevator.

"Damn, that man is fine." Jackie said. Yep, that about summed it up, I could still feel his breath against my neck. I shivered slightly and turned back to Dani, who was staring at me as if I was the new type of chocolate, it was slightly disturbing.

"I don't think Dom has ever come as close to anyone as he did just now," she said with a _slightly _awed expression (read above comment about chocolate). "It seems he's… comfortable with you. Have you slept with him?"

At this question I jumped, "I have hardly known him an hour! How could I have slept with him already?" Although I have thought about it.

Jackie grinned, "High five to that." I was momentarily confused before I realised I had said the last comment out loud. I grinned sheepishly and gave him a high five.

Dani pouted and asked, "What about me?" And Jackie and I looked at each other and grinned, giving Dani a high five as well… and then we all laughed.

Something tells me this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

And then Super-Bitch stormed through the glass doors… Well she did have a Super man shirt on. I hate those things… One day Im going to get a plain shirt and write on it, "That right. This is _not _a Super man shirt. Fear it.' And see how people react.

"I want my FTA's." She demanded and Dani scuttled off and came back with the papers. But before she could hand them over I halted her.

"Say please," I said, looking directly at Bitchy, but she just stared at me. "Dani?" Dani looked at me, "Do we have designated FTA's, or is it first in best dressed kinda thing?"

"First in."

"Well then… I guess Ill be having those FTA's… since I _was _here first." Heh, hope that'll teach her.

Dani looked torn, evil or nice? Super-bitch or Newbie? Tough decision… not. She handed them to me with a small smirk on her face, "Sorry Clair, but its true, she was here first."

"Where is Dom? Get me Dom, now." Clair asked. Dani was about to get the phone but again, I stopped her.

"You know where his office is, or you at least have his number. You get him." No wonder she is such a bitch, she's used to having everyone else do everything for her.

She hmphed and brought her phone out, dialling 1 for speed dial and it picked up after two rings. "Dom? It's Clair. Dani won't give me my files," she was using a sickly sweet voice and was pouting at the phone for emphasis. She's worse then Joyce!

There was muffled talking from the other end and Clair let a triumphant smirk cross her face, "He's coming down to talk to you."

The elevator binged and Dom stepped out, shaking his head. He looked up and surveyed the spectacle, his eyes locked with mine and a small smile appeared… kind of like Ranger's 'Im thinking about smiling' smile.

Ranger has this half smile thing where he only smiles the tiniest bit, but you definitely know it's there… meanwhile Joe will smile out rightly when he thinks it's funny or worth smiling for. I don't know which one is better. Again.

"What's happening here?" Dom asked.

Jackie fluttered his tinted eyelashes and answered him, "Nothing wrong, Dom. It's just that Clair came in here, demanding… I mean, _wanting_ her files but Lee here already got them. Just a misunderstanding. First in, best dressed, they always say." Wow, I have a nickname already… but my name isn't spelt Seleene… oh well. Its fine anyway.

"Dianella, is this true?" Dom looked at Dani, intimidating her just a _little_.

"Yes, that's the gist of it." Dani sat there, but you could see her goose bumps. I do not want to be on the receiving end of that glare… Oops, spoke to soon.

"Selene?" He gave me the same glare, but it had nothing on Joe's… or even Ranger's. I think Dom was being soft on me because it's my first day… Naw.

"Yep. That's exactly what happened." He nodded and turned toward Clair.

"Misunderstanding. Im sure we'll have more tomorrow… unless Selene gets here first." He then walked towards the elevator and just as the door was closing he gave me a slight wink. He gives a _great _wink. Reminds me of the time… no, Im going to stop thinking about them. I will stop thinking about them.

Poor little Clair looked so lost. She had a deflated look on her face and was pouting as if her life depended on it. (See that? I just changed the subject because Im not going to think about them!… oops.) But suddenly her gaze hardened and she looked directly at me and spat, "Stay away from him. He's mine. And stay away from here. It's _my_ work place. And give me _my _files."

I blinked at her and stated calmly, "Im now working here. So it's my workplace too. These files were given to me, therefore they are my files. And Dom isn't something that can be owned. And I didn't tell him to be attracted to me," this last part I didn't even think true, but I couldn't phrase it any better to get the point across. "And lastly he can't be owned, Dom is a person and people can't be bought… at least not legally."

She was still glaring at me as she walked… no, stalked out the door. Yep, definitely stalked.

"Woot!" Jackie gave a wolf whistle and grabbed my hand, spinning me in a circle, "Girly, you got her good! If I weren't gay, I would kiss you. In fact," he gave me a loud smacking kiss on my cheek, "I love you the most in this world until further notice."

I grinned at him, "I did get her, right? Wow… I can't remember the last time I did that. Its… exhilarating, isn't it?" He nodded his black head that was at this very moment posed in a faux-hawk. It's an awesome style, and goes well with his punk clothes.

Dani smiled at me gratefully, "I've never been able to do it. Im just a doormat. But, can you teach me? Just help me a little for when she orders me around?" She looked at me for help. Wow, a new life… lets try something new. Helping somebody _else _sounds like a good, new start.

"Ill do anything I can. Promise," we did one of them complicated hand shakes… yes, I got my next door neighbour to sit down with me and teach me it.

"Thanks Chicky."

"Chicky?" I gave her a confused look that said clearly, _what the world are you on? And can I have some? _…okay maybe not the last, but you get the gist.

"Yes. My new nickname for you. Get used to it." She stared determinably at me. No shoving this rock, no siree.

"Okay then, Sugar." We grinned at each other and at the new nicknames before my cell phone rang. I had to replace my old one when I moved… I purposefully dropped my other one into the ocean when I was crossing over in the boat. I forgot I could be traced through it.

"Hello. Selene Plum speaking."

"Stephanie! Please come back. Lula is about to knock down the door, trying to get information from me! Please! We're stocking up on FTA's… we have a FTA mash!" Wow, Vinnie sounds desperate.

"Sorry, Vinnie. But I can't. Things are too complicated. Maybe I'll see you soon. Tell Lula that I told you not to tell. I think she'll understand. And try not to look like a ferret when you say it. Better yet. Put her on the phone," I looked at my two new friends and motioned I was going to the bathroom for privacy. They both nodded and continued talking with each other.

I walked into the white ceramic bathroom and sat on the counter near the water basin as I waited for Lula to get on the phone, "Steph? That you? Where are you, girl? We miss you. Your parents miss you. Joe miss you. Heck, even Batman miss you. Why the hell would we miss you if you were here?" Batman was also more commonly known as Ranger… he just always has black, fancy and always, _always_ expensive cars, of dubious origin. He comes and goes like smoke and Im pretty sure he has ESP.

"Calm down, Lula. I don't want you to pass out from lack of air," she refuses to admit she faints, so Connie (The secretary at Vinnie's work) and I use the term passing out from lack of air, solves problems easier. "It's me. I can't tell you where I am, only that I won't be coming back for a long time. Are you seriously missing me that much? Well, I miss you all too. Especially you, I don't have enough colour in my wardrobe! And I doubt you know that Ranger is missing me, he hardly shows any emotion." That's it Steph… or Lee… whoever the hell I am. That's going to be confusing.

"Damn skippy, 'course you ain't got enough colour! And what you mean, can't tell me. There ain't nothing you can't tell me." She then rambled on about all the things I had told her… but then she had slipped out to someone that continued down the line, "Mind you, then slimy old Harry Parker found out… What was my point again? Oh right, you can tell me anything, girl, if it's that important it's kept secret… On second though, don't tell Lula. It'll be better that way. Just tell me, where you are have they got hot guys?" Ah, this is the Lula I know and love.

"Yeah, here's breeding gorgeous guys. And the man Im working for? Woah, hot flash." No lie. He's worth the hot flash. He's so hot I was fanning myself just thinking about being underneath him… Oh boy, don't go there!

"Damn skippy. Why didn't you take me, girl? I want to get away too!"

"Sorry, Lula. But this is…" And I was dreading saying this to her, "Permanent."

It seemed like the word rung through the phone. It wasn't supposed to be that dramatic.

There was a knock at the bathroom door and at the same time Lula screamed, "_WHAT!_"

"I have to—"

"_You're just leaving us here—_"

"Go, Lula. Ill—"

"_To deal without you! Why I oughtta—_"

"Talk to you later!"

"_But of course that would be illegal, maybe I could—" _

"Bye Lula."

"Bye, girl."

Wow… bipolar much!

I opened the bathroom door and Jackie burst through it.

"Girly, there's only one main player in this business here in H B. And he is H-O-T-T. Definitely worth the second T. And he is out there right now. Go!" He shoved me out before I even had time to react I bumped into a black chest… a finely chiselled black chest.

I gave a hmph upon impact but other then that I was speechless. Those were the same molten chocolate eyes as Ranger. Same slight smile as Ranger. Same silken hair as Ranger. Same mocha latte coloured skin as Ranger. But it wasn't Ranger, "Hunh?" Eloquent, aren't I?

"You're the new bounty hunter." He looked me up and down, not sexually but like he was sizing me up. But it still gave me shivers. Reminds me so much of Ranger. "Hm. Antonio Carlos Mañoso," he stated. My heart skipped a beat. Mañoso; Ranger's last name. Carlos; Ranger's middle name. I don't think I went to Australia… I think I spiralled into a different world altogether.

I stuttered my reply, "Se-elen-ne." I hate stuttering. He gave me a curious look, turned and was gone like smoke through the glass door. So much like Ranger.

"Damn Chicky, you stuttered. Something got your tongue." Dani's smile was cheeky but I was slightly messed up in the brain from the encounter with Ranger's relative… I think it was his cousin, what else could he be? Wow.

"Sorry. Im going to go… Im a bit messed at the moment. Im sorry, but I'll look through these files tonight," I gestured towards the files that were still in my hand, "And I'll be back tomorrow, 'kay?" I turned and walked out the door… like Clair and 'Antonio' had done… except mine was more of a stumble then a stalk or smoke exit. Wow… so many s's… and there's another one… and there was another s… and another two. I think my mind is just decided to go into lock down mode and quit thinking.

I drove home to 31 Saunders Street in Pt. Vernon, about three blocks from the beach. I closed the gates for my car and went inside to collapse on the couch and fall straight to sleep after locking the door back up.

I woke the next time when I heard a click in my house. The click of my front door sounded and my door creaked when it opened. Shit, shit, shit.

I inconspicuously clicked the safety off my gun that I now had hidden under a pillow on my couch… as well as the one under my bed pillow and the one in my cookie jar. Hey, all the tough guys do it.

I heard light footsteps and a stifled giggle. That doesn't sound like a mass murderer to me. Just as the steps were over my head I aimed my gun at the person and quickly slitted my clogged eyes open. The person was Clair. She had broken into my apartment, carrying what looked like honey and whipped cream. She had a stricken look upon her face as I had the gun poised at her neck, ready to shoot. Too bad I would be up for murder charges if I shot her. Maybe if I just shoot her foot, she'll be too embarrassed about being hit, plus, she's breaking and entering. I have the right, left?

"Out." I said in the best authorative voice I could. Her eyes flashed panic and she all but ran out the door… I would say she scuttled out the door. But it was all too graceful for it to be a scuttle.

I left out a resigned sigh and flipped over onto my stomach, reached for the coffee table in front of me and grabbed the TV remote, flicking it onto an old black and white movie. Good enough for people in jail, good enough for me. I fell back asleep while attempting to understand their British accents.

The next time I woke to loud chirping from the birds resting outside my window at the back of the house, I groaned and rolled off the blue corner lounge and grunted off too my bedroom to do all the beauty stuff. Booooring.

I weaved my way through the not-so-trafficy traffic, honestly there is like no traffic here. It's beautiful. I made it onto the main road… other then Main Road… funny, Main Road isnt the main road, Boat Harbour Drive is. Strange, isnt it?

I parked the car, adjusted the breaks and ran into the office door… then opened it and walked in. Stupid glass door, it shouldn't be see-through, now should it? Okay, maybe I was a blond in a past life.

"Hey, chicky. How are you? Read over the yesterdays files yet?" Dani asked me and I slapped my head, 'no I hadn't read over the files' it said, I knew I forgot something. "Hm, well, after you read those I can tell you the scoop on them. Hervey Bay's small enough for almost everyone to know everyone, and for everyone to know's everyone else's secrets. Lovely, isnt it?" She swivelled around on her wheelie chair to face me, and let out a little squeak at the state of my face. I looked horrible, even with mass amounts of make-up. Damnit.

"I had a visit to my house in the middle of the night. Im entitled to looking like a zombie," she looked at me still but nodded her hair a little, then turned all attention to what I had said, 'visit', she looked at me expectantly and I sighed, "Clair was going to prank me. Tried to, I should say. She ended up on the wrong side of my loaded gun, though I didn't shoot her," then I muttered, "Stupid murder charges."

Dani laughed a little, then I heard the door open and Dani ducked under the desk faster then you can say 'Boston Cremes'. Man I wish I could have one, I mentally licked my lips, but when I felt my lips moisten I figured out it wasn't mentally and I was having _bad_ cravings. And I need sugar. _Now_. I turned around and walked smack-bang into a black wall, also known as, "Antonio Carlos Mañoso." Sooo not who I wanted to see at this very moment!

He nodded his head, gave an almost-there smile, and gave me a little push backwards so I wasn't plastered onto him, by accident I swear! He stared at me, taking in my blood shot eyes, black bags under them, dark sunglasses on top of my head, deshelved hair into a messy bun, barely matching clothes and he just shook his head, chucked my chin and said, "Not enough sleep, alata?"

I nodded my head, gave a dainty blush, and then did a double take. Dainty? Blush? Nuh-uh, not me. I don't do dainty, it's not in my vocabulary. I cleared my throat, "Yeah. A sort of welcoming from Clair." He gave a full smile and I almost had to hide my eyes, bright and white teeth. I glared at him, though I don't exactly know why, and shoved myself passed him and flew out the door. I don't suppose I could do a rewind, could I?

My cell phone rang as soon as I was on the road, "Yo."

"Um, Lee? It's Dani. I need you to come back. You don't know your way around, and Dom says Antonio volunteered. Please be nice. See you soon." And she hung up. Oops, now I _really _regret the whole glare-and-shove thing before. _Why me?_

I did a U-turn, I love this country, and drove back to the office, going as slow as the speed limit would allow. Can I slow time down? Maybe if I concentrate really hard, I can stop time altogether… nope, didn't work. Hey, it worked for that guy on Heroes! Maybe I need to be Chinese to work it… was he Chinese, or Japanese… maybe I should just say Asian.


	2. Boom and Noddy

Yo all,

Tis Kitty again, and as you can see, I've updated… Yay! I have been working religiously on this to be able to post this! Be happy, I know I am. But as it is up earlier, its shorter… tell me which you prefer, earlier or longer. And thanks to the people who reviewed xD Thaaaanks. Anyway, heres the next chapter: Death by Humiliation.

**Chapter Two: Death by Humiliation**

I calmed my screaming nerves by mentally shoving a rag into their mouths and walked into the office, cool, calm and collected was what Im aiming for. Though it probably just looked arrogant, so I settled for humiliated instead. Inside everything was calm, the air conditioning up full blast in the summer heat… that isnt really that hot to me, Hervey Baynians are just strange. Yes, Im delaying the inevitable, work with me here!

There was a flash of purple and green before I was engulfed in a suffocating hug… with an afro.

"Omigosh. Did you really glare at Ton? Girl, I would have been hiding in the hills by now!" Jackie all but screamed into my ear, "I mean, with the glaring and the pushing, you must have nuts of steel… Then again you don't have gonads." By this time he was standing further back from me, allowing me to breathe and have a good look at his clothing… purple and green striped pants, black shirt, black army boots and green hair to match. What a statement.

"Tone?" I asked.

"Yeah, An_ton_io. Everyone calls him that. But that's not the problem. Why aren't you my partner? Why him?"

"I didn't really get a choice! I was just told by Dani… by the way, where is Dani?" I changed the subject and looked around, not spotting Dani by the office desk, or leather couches that seemed to be against every cream wall in the large reception area. She wasn't anywhere and it was strange.

"Oh, she's setting things up for the meeting. Some big hoo-ha over someone coming to town. Im not really informed, because Im _only_ an assistant. Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice? I mean, can you tell Im being sarcastic?" Yes, I could _definitely_ hear the sarcasm. It was hard to miss!

A big commotion started as the elevator doors opened, and a stalking, muttering version of Clair walked out. What she was muttering, I had no clue, only hearing small bits like, "…like monkeys, they are…" and "…they'll better be…" on second thoughts, I don't want to know what she was muttering about. It sounds painful. Clair walked straight passed the brightly coloured Jackie, and the _so_ dead me, not even sparing a glance our way. Jackie looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged, the shrug said: _Don't ask me._

We heard a door slam, a motor running, and then tyres streaking off down the road before Dani came out the elevator and tripped on the floor rug, but was caught by _Ton_, which by the way is supposedly pronounced as 'tone', just if you were wondering. Wait, I didn't see him in the elevator! Hunh, don't mind me, Im just losing my mind.

Dani did an amazing attempt at being a tomato and gathered herself up and walked over to the office desk with no more mishaps while Ton stood there, looking… blank, stoic, at a great impression of a wall… with better muscles… but then again, walls don't have muscles.

I, myself, flushed a little when I remembered the encounter with Ton earlier and immediately stuttered, "Sorry about before, it hasn't been a great morning." To which he just nodded a little and moved towards the desk, when I didn't move he looked behind him and motioned me over with him, so I scuttled over to him and the desk, where Dani was getting more paper work. Oh yay, I get to sign my life over… I mean I get to sign papers, really I do.

"These are just papers saying that Lee is helping you, Ton, with whatever your doing so she can learn it all again, okay?" Dani then went on to point out where to sign, but not before Ton gave it a quick glance over it all. Hm, guess Im not the only one who thinks they're signing their life over. We signed it and Dani filed it away to the right of the computer. "Your ready to go Lee. Ton will show you around Hervey Bay until you know where your going… or round abouts. Ton, please make sure she comes back in one piece?" He did an almost smile, nodded then turned to me.

"Ready to go, alata?" What is alata? Do I want to know? I just nodded my head, turned to Dani and gave her a smile good bye and when I walked passed Jackie on the way outside I gave a small wave. Please, someone save me!

Then my calls were answered when an explosion occurred and whirring tyres of a purple town car sped out of the lot. Not again, I think I prefer the impending doom of sitting in a car for a day with silence, then not having a car at all! Hopefully it isnt my car that exploded, hopefully it will just be a dumpster or something… riiiight, and my second job is also being the Easter Bunny.

My hopes were dashed when I recognised my brown Ford Focus in ruins, smoke tufts puffing through the scraps of metal. I thought I moved away from this! Obviously Im doomed to forever have cars depleting rapidly in numbers by my account. Maybe I should get a car company, it would be much easier for me. Yeah, I know, Im rambling. What of it?

That's when I noticed the car that was parked next to my rubble was black, and the right side of it was all scratched up, I felt my breath catch and a little bubble of a squeal expelled from my lips, I looked slowly to Ton, who was just staring at his car, a mixture of curiosity and relief on his face. Wait, relief?

"Finally, I can buy a new car." He smiled a little, chucked me under the chin and walked calmly back into the office, leaving me standing there having no clue what just happened. _My car!_

Flashing lights and the squealing of fire brigade and police cars swerved into the lot. Damn, I hope Ton caught the number plate on that vehicle… I was a little distraught at the thought of having to get a new car… without much money! My bank account doesn't just magically regenerate everyday!

I sighed and sat on the curb of the road, waiting while the fire people put out the fire and the police stopped rambling into their cell phones. Guess this doesn't happen every other day, like it did in Jersey.

"Miss, was this your car?", "Did you see what happened?", "Can you describe the car for me?", "What was your licence plate number?"; "Do you have anybody who could take you home?"

Question after question I answered before Ton finally barged through the police, stating he would be taking me home, describing the car that sped out of here and the licence plate number of it too. See? Easy.

I rubbed my temples trying to ease away the inevitable headache and got up to go talk to Dani and Jackie, who were both gesturing wildly for me to go to them. Most of the police just ignored me as I made my way to the office doors, I wonder if they would even realise it if I pulled a gun out and started shooting all of them… But as I said with Clair, I prefer not to spend my life in jail, thank you.

"Girl, you look bored. How can you possibly be bored?" Jackie asked me. The question he should be asking is how can I _not _be bored.

"Im used to it," when they looked at me expectantly I expanded my answer, "I blow things up religiously. Happens all the time. But it's almost _never_ my fault." Just like the funeral home, Joes truck…s, Rangers cars, and a few people along the way. I really wish people would stop trying to blow me up!

Jackie and Dani looked at me shocked and strangely disturbed, "People?"

"Oops, did I say that aloud? I really have to work on that. But really, it wasn't my fault! They just kind of climb into cars that are going to blow up, or into basements of funeral homes whe… yeah, this really isnt helping my case is it?" They both shook their heads 'no'.

"Hey chicky, as long as you don't blow me or Jackie up, Im still your friend," at this Jackie nodded his head yes, sending the afro into a bobbing fit, "Just try not to get us blown up, I like my limbs where they are." Dani grinned at me from behind her strawberry blond nose length fringe, that's when I had a sudden insight into something horrible.

I'd need to buy a new car. I hate car shopping.

I groaned and turned back towards the wreckage, noticing that there were fewer police men and the firemen had probably returned to their base. I guess even though I now have no car I would still be going with Ton… I was hoping I didn't have to. But wait, if his car is all scratched up he won't want to drive it, (as all men are conscious of their cars, hating it when they make them look bad!), which means we don't have any way of getting anywhere… yay!

And a way to burst my bubble is when an expensive black car pulled up a few meters down from where we were standing, a tall and muscly man got out, gave Ton a set of keys while taking the other keys from Ton and got in the wrecked car, then he was off into the sunset. Ton nodded in my direction and walked towards the new black car. I don't know which is worse, car shopping, or spending and entire day with Noddy… I probably shouldn't call him that again.

I sent a pleading look towards Dani and Jackie as I walked backwards to the car, to which they just laughed and gave me the thumbs up. I gave them a glare and an Italian hand gesture and they just laughed more.

I backed into the car door after some time and was surprised I hadn't tripped the entire time, one point for me. I opened the door and sat down in the unbelievably comfy leather seats that still had the new car smell attached to them. I sighed in bliss when the engine purred to life. What I wouldn't give to be able to buy one of these!

"Have you got your files?" Mr. Talkative asked, and no I didn't, so I just shook my head negative, "Okay, we'll stop by your house to pick them up. Where do you live?"

"Im surprised you havent run a search on me yet. 31 Saunders Street, Point Vernon. But I hope you know how to pick a lock," the look he gave me was one of which you would give to a complete imbecile, "My keys blew up… I hadn't had time to get a key chain so I just left my house keys in the car, and I also havent had time to get a spare key cut."

He just nodded again as we made our way towards my house, going the scenic route along the sea front, a street called the Esplanade that ran all along the sea. The rest of the ride was made in complete silence as he went into his 'zone'. I swear, when the Manoso's go into their calm zone, not even bombs will interrupt it… okay, maybe they would, but they'd be really, really pissed, if such a emotion can transform in their minds.

I rolled my eyes at him, which he more-then-likely saw and watched as the houses passed me by. Not soon enough we made it to my home and Ton unlocked the door and I rushed inside, grabbed my files and we were back in the car, me looking through my files and him driving aimlessly around Point Vernon until I found a suitable FTA to capture.

I laughed when I found the perfect one. Remora Heights; preferred name Remy; 10 Madeleine Drive; wanted for blowing up her old classroom at her old high school and scratching her old Class Form Teachers car. I had to see if this was for real. I repeated the address to Ton and we zipped off towards Urangan.

"It says here she works for the Cheesecake shop. Do you think they would have donuts?" He looked at me through the corner of his eyes, (Im almost sure!), and that was his whole reaction. I looked skyward with my eyes (more like towards the roof of the car) as if asking why me. But I wasn't, I was just annoyed already.

It was a good twenty minutes to get across town to Heights' home. She was 29 years old, worked full time with no kids, and lived with her other friend Cyan Lengths. She had a degree in dead people; as she worked at the Hervey Bay morgue as well as the Cheesecake shop on the side. Overall she didn't sound _too_ bad. Its just the blowing up of the room I was worrying about.

We pulled up in front of a one story house with a large brown wooden fence surrounding the sides. From what I could see she had a decent sized backyard with an above ground pool. As we walked up the small pathway to her door I gazed at the rest of the street (which again I was walking backwards, I just wanted to, okay?). It looked like a nice neighbourhood, but looks can be deceiving. We knocked twice on her wooden door and waited patiently when we heard the, "Coming." Note from inside.

When, who Im guessing is Remy, opened the door, she was out of breath and had a towel around her while she was dripping wet, but don't worry, she had her togs (its what Queenslanders call swimmers; I don't get it either) on, looked like she had just gotten out of the pool.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Ton nodded for me to proceed, guess I was going to be the one, "Miss Heights?" She nodded so I continued, "Im Selene Plum, I work for Dom Bail Bonds. You missed your court date and we're here to take you to the station to reschedule." And to put the icing on the cake I gave her a professional smile.

She looked down at what she was wearing, then looked back to us, and I got ready to run in case she ran, but she called out to another person in the house, "Im going to go out for a while, Cy, Ill be back later." She closed and locked the door, not bothering to change it would seem. I saw Ton look annoyed and had to smile a little. His poor car is going to have a chlorine smell and most likely a wet stain.


	3. Earphones and Ty

Yo, sup?

Imma back! New chapter and all obviously… sorry for the wait… near the end of term and I have had a lot to do!

Hm… Ill add another disclaimer for the rest of the series because I don't want to do it again!

Disclaimer: _All hail Janet Evanovich, proud owner of all things Plum… besides my characters!_

Just a shout out to Cy, Whyte-Fyre-Flayme, one of my friends spending the entire holidays with me!

Without further ado: **Chapter Three:**

We dropped Remy, as she repeatedly told us to call her, off at the cop house with the promise of being bonded out again in the next two hours. Then I called Dani, well the number that was on the card she gave me, and told her that we had Remy. Alls going well so far…

&&&

At the end of the day we had handed in three FTA's not including Remy. One had been scared kite-less by Ton and had come quivering, another was decidedly drunk and was passed out on his couch, and the next one reminded me of Mooner.

It was a pretty good day. I mean, I didn't roll in any garbage, have bullets fly at me, or have rabid dogs chase me. I count that as a lucky day. Though if it were just me then I probably would have some form of cabbage all over me. Ton was just a intimidating, muscly bounty hunter who is cousins with Ranger. Nothing big. And Im going to pretend I just didn't scoff at myself.

I smiled slightly and waved as Ton drove out of the office parking lot after dropping me off. He hadn't said much today, only sending a few stares towards me when I tried talking to him, but they were more of a 'Im not answering that.' Rather then a 'Your rambling again.' Stare. It's a step.

I asked Dani to take me home, where she proceeded to bombard me with questions about my day with Ton, the FTA's and if I figured out where McDonalds was. The answer to all was 'Yes'. Even the ones that required full length answers. Im tired, so sue me. Or don't.

I reached home and lazily turned the handle to the front door. I had Ton leave it open for me, I'd have the lock smiths here tomorrow to get the key cut again. Big sigh.

I walked up the thin spiral stair case to the kitchen, where Rex was having his hourly run on his wheel. I wish I had that much energy. I looked in my fridge and grabbed the grapes, fed a few to Rex and proceeded back down stairs to the lounge where I unceremoniously flopped down and switched on the TV. Settling down into a long night of night time shows.

&&&

I awoke the next morning and the day had started without me, as usual. I yawned, changed my clothes, had coffee and stared off into the roofs of other people houses from my kitchens window. I was amazed that such a place like this, cool and beautiful, could remain so small. Surely you would think more people would move here. Oh well, their loss, my gain.

I drained the coffee and washed the cup with water, placing it on the dish drainer for now. I'd do the washing later. Now I needed a new car, call the locksmith, get a new cage for Rex as this one was broken (stupid baggage handlers), and get some more groceries. All with limited money. Another sigh.

I slid my stun gun in my large cargo pants pocket, tied up my Nikes and was walking towards the office. You got to love smaller towns sometimes… this is one of those times. It took me about forty five minutes to get there, but upside is I probably have to walk around all day. Ill borrow Dani's car… if she has one. Ill probably only have to walk home again, because there is no way Im getting a new car today.

I was sweating a little, and was definitely puffing by the time I made it to the office, which was quiet besides the purring of the air conditioner. I breathed in the nice cool air and walked to the closest couch to the office desk then I proceeded to collapse on it. Im not totally fit yet.

Neither Dani, nor Jackie were in the office. It was very quiet, save the puffing of my breath. I stayed sitting there, cooling down for another ten minutes. Then I got impatient and took the elevator upstairs. I've had enough exercise for one day.

Again, it was quiet up here, but there was a tapping noise coming from what looked like a small office room. As I got closer to the door I recognised the sound, it was the tapping of a keyboard; I should know what one sounds like from working the office at Rangeman. That was _pretty_ boring.

I looked in the window on the right side of the door, the one that they sometimes have above the windows. It proved that Dani was inside, typing her little heart out… or at least I guess.

I knocked softly on the door and didn't get a response so I knocked harder… and harder… and harder still. Yet she seems to have temporary deafness… it might be caused by the earphones that were in her ears. I groaned and tried to unlock the door, unsuccessfully. I kept pounding on the door until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She won't hear you, sweet, she's listening to rock screamo. She'll be at it for a while. Meanwhile, is there anything I can do for you?" I let Dom's voice wash over me, taking my frustration so I would yell at him.

"Hi Dom. I was just going to ask if I could borrow Dani's car, do you know where her car keys are? I'll leave her a note." I plastered on a big smile. Hey, if little kids can get away with being innocent because of a grin, so can I.

He smiled and considered me, I think. "I can do one better." He reached into his pocket and I got a little antsy, maybe I didn't want to know what the 'better' is quite yet. He probably saw my expression, or it was just the ESP, but he grinned bigger and pulled out some keys. With a Porsche sign as a key ring, oh boy. "Its parked around the back. Try not to get it blown up."

He took my hand and placed the keys in it, lingering a little bit longer then polite, or maybe that was just my imagination. I nodded my head slowly at him, indicating I would take care of it, or at least die trying.

"Though you may want to re-check you have car insurance." He smiled again, this one had the 'Im going to play along' type of theme to it.

"Don't worry, in our line of business you have to have it." He gave my hand a kiss, like the time before, his eyes slightly twinkling in the florescent lights as he looked up at me. I prayed to God, not to let me blush, but I did, guess it was because I havent gone to Church since I've been here. I should probably think of joining one though.

He gave me one last withering look and walked back towards his office, not glancing back. While I was in shock. A Porsche! He gave me keys to a – wait not 'a' _his,_ Porsche, and he trusts me not to blow it up! I hope I don't.

I grinned and restrained myself from doing a happy dance. For all I know, they have security cameras and Dom is looking at them right now, but somehow I doubt that they base of it would be in his office. So I did a happy dance anyway.

I calmly walked down the stairs, feeling more energetic now, and figured my way out the back door. And there, in all its red glory, was a Porsche, a red Porsche. I had to stop myself from drooling at it, and unlocked the automatic doors by the remote, sliding myself into the oh-so-comfortable black leather seats, much like the ones that got chlorine stained in Ton's car. I turned the car over and it purred, the only kind of purr that could come from a V8 engine. I reversed out of the car park (now I know where Dani parks her car!), and I was off down one of the back streets, hoping to find a cell phone shop.

The most logical answer I could find for a phone shop was in the main shopping centre, which happened to be Hervey Bay Centro, newly built with K-Mart and Big W, as promised a month ago. I knew of three mobile phone shops around it. A Telstra shop inside as well as a '3' shop, and another Telstra shop across the road, owned by a friend of mine. Guess where I went first.

Although the shop was across the street, I parked in the Centro parking lot instead, because I would be coming here for some shopping. I scooted out of the heavenly seat and promised myself I would be back in the car within two hours tops.

I quickly ran across the street and inside the Telstra shop to avoid the heat outside, the kind of heat that promises rain, and a lot of humidity. Maybe I should get my hair straightened by the hair dresser? I have wanted to change my hair. Though I don't think I'd have the guts to get it done, and Im not willing to try.

Inside the shop it was cold, air conditioning type cold, but still, given the temperature, you knew this was a family run business, it just had that 'air' to it. There was a girl, maybe a year or two younger then me behind the cash register, humming along with the song that was playing through store speakers. There were a couple of customers scattered around the small rectangular space.

As soon as the girl saw me she scampered over, her shoulder length blond hair bouncing or swaying, Im not sure which. She enveloped me in a hug, and I made the mistake of breathing in. Tyoku always liked her perfumes.

"Steph – I mean Lee, its been a long time." Tyoku, or Ty and I went to college together, in the same business class as me too. At that time we were close, but when her grandma got sick she moved here to help her. We kind of lost touch, but thankfully she still had the same email address and I was able to contact her about two months ago. She was the one that helped me with the boat/plane tickets, I gave her the money and she payed for the tickets, that way they wouldn't have been traced. Though I guess I should have done something about my last name? I _did _get new credit cards under the name Selene Price, but Im not sure how that will float with everyone else, I will probably end up explaining my circumstances to Dom, maybe Dani and Jackie, but definitely Dom, because I know he would help me. I just hope for now that Ton doesn't slip to Ranger that there's a new girl with the last name Plum!

I released Ty and gave her another once over. Same grey blue eyes, same curvy figure, same bottle brush hair, same pale skin with freckles splashed here and there. Nope, she hasn't changed too much. And if your wondering where she got her name, she's one fifth Asian on her fathers side.

I was grinning by that time and said, "My, my, havent changed a bit, Ty." Yes, I rhymed, shh.

"Tee hee, neither have you, Lee." Ty said in her bubbly and overly hyper voice. She started jumping around a little on the spot, signalling that she wanted to dance, so I grabbed her arm to stop her. I don't want any attention.

"Yeah, Ty, Im just here for a new phone. Nothing to expensive, but it has to at least work! A camera, but not a flip phone or a slide phone, they kind of annoy me." Ty giggled for a moment, though I don't know why, and she led me towards the counter, where to the left there were some older style Nokia's, which I could definitely deal with.

"We have the Nokia 2200, for one hundred, or the Nokia 2210 for the same. I think they would be the ones that suit you the most. Don't you?" She didn't wait for my approval, instead she shoved the two types of phones in my hand. I didn't care particularly which one, so I shoved the 2200 in her hand. She squealed quietly and nearly ran into a man in her haste to the register.

"Okay, talk to you later! Make sure you charge it fully!" Ty yelled as I retreated back to Centro. Now I remember why I never had any energy in college, I used all of it trying to keep up with Ty.

I had the Telstra bag in my hand, and my purse in the bag. I tightly held onto the keys, for fear that I would lose them, which isnt as bad as the car blowing up, but it runs a close fifth.

I didn't bother putting the phone in the car, but I went into the main mall… type thing. It wasn't big enough to be called a mall, wasn't small enough to be called 'shops', it was kind of in the middle, probably why everyone just calls it 'Centro'. I mentally went through my checklist of things to get.

-Food for Rex

-Groceries for me

-Get hair trimmed (just trimmed, no styling)

-New clothes

And last but not least

-Have lunch.

I think I can get that done in an hour and a half.


	4. Explain It To Me

Yo again,

Kitty here, and Im back at school; _major tired sigh_. This is an update as you can see. Sorry about the lateness of the other one… and maybe of this one. I think I wrote a bit more then normal so, here's hoping.

Now, I've lived in Hervey Bay for the past five years (though I just moved! And I miss it like all heck), and Centro is a real place, though I have added some things. I do have a friend whose parents own the Telstra shop, Boat Harbour Drive is the main street and Main street is the second most popular I think, there is a Saunders Street, Banksia Street and a Madeleine Drive, and the rest is the same as it was a couple of years ago… Though I did add in Dom Bail Bonds to fit the story… and most of the people besides Cyan and Remy.

And also, the Bvlgari type is called Bvlgari Extreme, so that's what its about… for later.

Just thought I'd explain that.

Disclaimer: _Janet Evanovich owns them, and Im just taking them out for a little play with my characters._

Enjoy, and remember: stay away from Santa, he knows when your sleeping, he knows when your awake. And above all else, he knows whether you've been _bad _or _good_

&&&

I'd gone to Target, Pet City, Woolworths (Supermarket), and am now sitting in the food court, eating two croissants from Brumby's Bakery, apparently the best bakery in town besides the Cheesecake Shop according to Remy. Though Im not sure how much I'd stake on her opinion; she _did_ slash the tyres of her old teacher's car in broad daylight while school sports was in session. But it was good pastry.

It was quiet here, in the middle of a working day, not many people around. Makes for a boring day of shopping. I kinda miss the hustle and bustle of Macy's in Trenton, you actually had to fight to get something, but here, it was practically handed to you on a platter. So maybe not _that_ bad.

Overall it was a successful day. Got my food, Rex food and a new cage, got new clothes and Im eating my lunch now. All that was left was getting my hair trimmed and I could go drop off the car and catch a lift home with Dani… if she was finished with her "screamo", that is. I remember Lula and her stereo system in her car, my ear drums were still shuddering five minutes after!

In Centro there were one place to get your hair done, otherwise you left for somewhere else. And all I really wanted to do was get these shoes off soon, so I made an appointment for a half hour away, closest time they've got. So I spent the next half hour admiring the clothes in Street'n'Beach.

They trimmed my hair, showed me, and I was disappointed. I need different. So I got caramel streaks through it, not bright, but enough so it was noticeable. I still had my brown untameable curly hair, except now it had streaks. Cool.

I wheeled my trolley that they had so kindly let me keep just inside the shop to look after, out of the hairdressers, out of Centro, and to the car, where I dumped all my purchases and shut the boot firmly, leaving the trolley in the pick-up zone for trolleys. I started up the car and it purred to life again. I'll never get sick of that sound, I swear.

I drove the few blocks it took to get to the bonds office and parked around the back again, in the same position I left it. I grabbed my bags, which I had reduced into three separate bags and the cage, I placed the cage on the ground while I beeped the car locked and still nothing exploded. I sighed in relief and picked up the cage again, making my way to the back entrance… that was locked. I grumbled under my breath and walked the long walk along to the front, pushing the door open with my back, I walked into the office backwards, almost tripping only twice as I walked to the couch, dumped my things, then noticed Dani was at the front desk like she should be. Good thing.

"Hey Dani, I'll be right back." I didn't know if she knew I had the keys to Dom's car, and I didn't want her to question me, so I left it vague as to where I was going. She nodded and continued typing on her computer. Hm… maybe she needs some help with having fun. Wonder if Dom would get angry if I took her with me to one of my 'captures', or attempts at one anyway. She seems like she would enjoy watching me getting covered in garbage. You have to have fun and be outwardly social sometime, plus, it would help her be more confident, at least she wouldn't be the one rolling around on the ground. I'd consider it.

I used the elevator up to the second floor, and walked to Dom's door, hesitating only once before knocking. The door opened and Dom stood there, still wearing the same clothes he was in before, dark, dark blue button down shirt, first button undone, and black slacks. And even in that he made it look unbelievably fashionable. I continued to look for one second before blushing, damn my pale complexion.

He gave me a wolf smile and picked up a piece of my hair, studying the new light caramel colour, twisting it through his fingers. I looked at the piece of hair and almost went cross eyed staring at it, the caramel of the hair against his tanned skin. I had to get out of here or I was going to start having flushes. I looked down at my hands and noticed that the Porsche key ring was slightly poking out. Dom probably looked down when I did, so he also noticed the key ring, but neither of us did anything. We both just looked at my hands, enclosed loosely around the keys. Slowly, and gently, for some odd reason Dom took my hand and pried the keys loose, where they clattered on the floor. What was happening?

I shook my head to clear and in bent down, using my knee's, and picked them up, grabbing Dom's hand, and placed them inside the now open hand. He closed his hand and held them much like I did. All done in silence. Is it me, or has life got a mute button that was accidentally pressed?

I looked at Dom's face to see him looking at me intently, watching my expression, analysing me in the most uncomfortable way.

"The only thing that has changed is your hair." Hunh? Double take. Hunh. What is he talking about. I gave him my confused face. "I received a profile in the mail from an 'anonymous' sender. Your old profile from Trenton. Care to explain it to me?"

&&&

I'd told him. Everything; or as close to it as he was going to get. I left out everyone's names, just for my convenience and security, though I know he could find out everyone's names if he really tried, but I knew he wouldn't. He had listened intently, hanging on every word, asking questions, having me explain things, and asking me why. Why had I moved? Why did I choose here? Why stay in the bond force? Why Dom Bail Bonds?

I told him the truth, the whole truth. I just don't know, never have, probably never will. But Im willing to look past it.

He didn't pass judgement on me, didn't call me a bad person, or blame me for not trying hard enough. He even told me to change my last name, if I really planned for this to work, he even gave me a number to someone 'in the grey area of this business' who makes whole identities, whole lives. I'd be calling them as soon as I work up the courage. Might take a while.

Well, one person down, two or three more to go. I would have to tell them, I cant make a whole new identity up and not tell them. Im bound to end up running into them, since Im keeping this job. Funny, only four people know the name I have chosen, plus two that know the whole story.

I was now at home, relaxing in my bed for once. Normally the couch is just so much more convenient for my sleep, but no, this bed needs to be used, brand new and soooo comfy it isnt fair. I always wanted a bed like this.

For all the wonderers, I didn't walk home, Dom drove me in that wonderful specimen of a car, but this time the inside smelled distinctly of Dom, sort of like apple and raspberry, very nice but odd combination. I almost fell into my dream land when I slipped into the seat, and pretty sure I moaned when the aroma of apple enclosed in the car. It wasn't strong, just distinct, there is a difference.

I sighed, and relaxed back into the throw cushions. Yes, I definitely like it here in Hervey Bay.

&&&Flash&&&

Three months and it was back to normal… or as normal as you can get with my life. Back with the garbage, blown up another car, getting some good friends in the 'police' (As the Australians insist) force. Oh and my last name is _officially_ Price, so no one can even try tracking me. I told Dani and Jackie, they had both insisted on me telling every little detail of my "adventures" and my "escape", other then that, they were fine. Ton had just… blanked… I think, I really cant tell, he's worse then trying to read Ranger. But he had finally said he wouldn't tell _anyone_, I made him include family in his oath, especially family.

All of it has worked out… so far. Besides now.

I was outside 23 Hamilton Avenue, had Jackie on my left and a fat butt waving in front of me, through a window. Great way to end a day, dontcha think?

His name was Florence Raisley, 43 years old, and used to sell illegal drugs, until recently when he got caught in a kiddies school, trading behind the building. Can you say, idiot? Anyway, he missed his court date, and lucky us, his bail bonds company happens to be Dom's.

I looked at Jackie who's face was turning purple, either from anger, embarrassment or some other medical condition. Im not sure which, but I know we still have to get Florence. I looked down at my black leather boots, then at the front door. Something yellow was leaking from under it. Ewww.

Jackie followed my gaze and I figured out he was so grossed out that he was purple. He's a colourful person. I figured that out since he started 'helping' me with my skips, more like making more trouble, but it was still more fun.

I started grudgingly walking up the front path to Florence's garage, no way was I stepping in the 'yellow water' as I am going to call it. When Florence takes a leak, he _really_ takes a leak. I shuddered and continued trudging up the slant, walking through the already opened garage, and Jackie kicked the door between the garage and the inside house, breaking it with his three inch Prada heels. I don't know where he got them from, considering we don't have anything like that in Hervey Bay.

"Florence Railsey, you missed your court date. Now I suggest you get some of those dirty clothes on and cover that nasty, hairy ass of yours up and get it outside, under lock and key." Not something I would have liked to have said, but Im grossed out from his flabs of beef handing limply.

&&&

Ahhh, Sunday mornings. Gotta hate them. But Church was today, and I actually make the effort to go, amazingly. I love the new Church group I go to, Dani goes as well. Unfortunately Clair goes to the same church as well. But Dani has been taking pointers from me, and is actually going really well in the Jersey Attitude department. She's got some back bone now… or maybe just some vertebrae, but it's a work in progress.

I dressed in my Sunday best, namely jeans and a blue top with my boots. I went to Banksia Street, in a T section to my street, to pick up Dani. Car pooling isnt just for house mums!

As always, she was calmly waiting outside her blue and green house, patient as ever, I need to make her angry someday; it cant be healthy to be nice all the time.

"You ready to go?" Dani nodded her head enthusiastically. She was wearing a deep blue skirt and a white tank top, white sandals. "Little enthusiastic for Church. Maybe its about that Gavin guy, the one you were ogling for the past few weeks?"

She blushed and muttered, "Something like that." Someone has a crush. "Just don't tell Jackie, he'll go spazzy." 'Spazzy' is Hervey Baynian for crazy.

I nodded, driving on Boat Harbour Drive now, to get a few donuts of course. I found a Donut place called Pastry Palooza, they make really, _really_, good donuts. Though I cant find anywhere that can rival Pino's for pizza, or for that matter better then Shorty's either, though I don't really want to admit it.

We fell into silence, GreenDay playing loudly enough through the speakers of my new-ish Hyundai Santa Fe, teal coloured. Very nice car, also easy to haul the FTA's in.

I parked outside of the shop, and ran in.

"The usual please Sarah, oh, can you add a chocolate sprinkle one as well, Dani's with me."

"Sure thing, Lee, same price plus extra then." Sarah smiled at me, and added another donut to my bag of Boston Crème donuts, already made for me. I handed her a ten dollar note and waited for my change. "See you tomorrow, have a good day and say hello to Dani for me." She looked through the glass with a stunned expression, and I got the good type of chills. Im going to be late for Church.

"Hello Sarah, raisin bread please." Sarah did her impression of a noddy dog and went into the back room. Meanwhile I turned around to face Ton. He'd let his hair grow out more since I'd last talked to him. He'd been away on a 'mission' for a month and a half. He had recently showered because I could definitely smell the bvlgari freshly fuming from around him, though his scent was different Rangers, sweeter somehow. Different type is what I think. He said something about Extreme…

I smiled at him, still taking deep breaths unconsciously trying to get a better whiff. "Hey."

He half smiled at me and took a couple of steps forward, definitely invading my personal space, but I didn't mind. "Alata," I still didn't know what that meant.

"What does that mean?" I guess Sarah didn't know either. She handed us our purchases though. Yay, donuts!

"It means radiance," all I had to do was ask? So not fair! Back track, _radiance?_ It means radiance. Huh? "Can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded numbly, or stupidly, wasn't sure which, and followed him outside, waving to Dani to say I would be a bit. I think she nodded, not sure though, due to the fact I was being dragged around to the alley. Something feels familiar about this. Gimme a seco--… Ooh, that's right, Ranger and the Bonds Office alley in Trenton.

Wonder how I remembered it? You guess.

It was a quick flash of lips, very light, and as soon as they touched, it was gone. "Radiance is what you are. You wonder how people still talk to you, even with your record. Its because your you." And he was gone, with his raison bread. What just happened? I just kissed Ton, no wait, he kissed me, and I didn't have time to react!

I guess I had started walking back to the car on auto-drive because I certainly hadn't been paying attention, or maybe I had been thinking about it… what was I thinking? I was thinking that I have no clue what I should be thinking. If that makes any kind of sense.

"You okay Lee? Your looking a little… high." Huh? High? Oh right, the smile that's decided its home is on my face. I guess I look weird.

"Niente, just happy I got my donuts. Oh, and I got yours too." Dani has been teaching me a little bit of Spanish, niente meaning nothing. Yay for multilingual Dani, I now know how to say 'Hi, how are you?' and 'I am good, thank you.' In French. Also how to swear at people in French and Spanish, but that's to be expected.

Dani's eyes got a strange shine to them when I said donuts, so I handed hers to her. She greedily snatched the chocolate donut from my hand and devoured it right in front of me. I don't know where it goes; she's basically a stick as it is. I shook my head at her and glanced at the clock. Crap, Church started five minutes ago. Guess Im going racing across town, as usual.

I fired the car up and stuck a donut in my mouth, half of it hanging out. I reversed and drove out back onto Boat Harbour and the car charged forward, towards the Church. I had one hand on the wheel, the other holding my donut, thank you automatic!

We reached the Church in record time, it was only eight passed nine now. Three minutes to get across town… or almost across town. I checked my appearance and swiped off the donut sugar and cream off my face and chest, re-applying lip gloss and fluffing up my hair once more, I deemed my self approachable to other people and got out of the car, Dani taking extra time to fix herself up, for Gavin I think.

"You ready to have everyone stare?" I whispered to her just outside the Church doors, that were closed because the church was in session.

"Lee, there isn't one day with you that we don't get stared at; whether it be if you blew up a car, or if it was just another low life FTA. Nothing is boring with you around."

Ain't that the truth?


	5. Snappy Back Bone

Yo all,

I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of update-i-ness, I've been at my cousins wedding the long weekend and had five tests at school last week. (The wedding was absolutely beautiful, held in the Botanic Gardens with their little girl as the brides maid xD)

Im sick, so it might be a little on the dizzy-ish side of stories, as I had a hard time reading what I wrote! Its actually around 1:33 pm here and Im off of school sick… gah, school.

**Disclaimer**_I don't own them, the all magnificent Janet Evanovich does, though I don't mind baby-sitting them._

So without and further ado, here is **Chapter Five: Snappy Back Bone.**

I sighed in relief. Church was over today; I had lived through it and not fallen asleep, again with the relief.

Right now I was standing by Dani, who was talking to Gavin, a five foot nine inch male with light brown hair and blue eyes. He kinda creeped me out, don't know why, but I wasn't going to say that to Dani. Its almost like she loves him already, scary thought.

I saw Clair talking to Callen, a 33-year-old man with an attractive black head of hair, in an 'emo' style. I don't get it, it's just what Dani called it. He was a nice guy, works in the explosives unit of the police here, I've seen him a few times around town, twice for my blown up cars, but that's about all, even though it was only a couple of times, he was well mannered and well spoken. What the hell was he doing talking to Clair?

My phone went off, the theme to Charlies Angels, I made my way through the myriad of people and stood outside the closed doors, once again. I hit the 'talk' button.

"Sup?"

"Hey Lee, it's Jackie," no, duh, "I got told to call you into the office, Dom wants to see you about something."

"About something?"

"I don't know, Im out of the loop. Im loopless, like Cyan. Why cant I get a loop?" I rolled my eyes, we go through this all the time.

"You can't have a loop, you broke the last one." Jackie would have let out a whimper, but the doors were flung open, hitting me on the back and almost sending me hurtling to the grass in front. I scrambled not to fall over, and arms grabbed my elbows, yanking me back from my obvious almost-meeting with the ground. The hands that grabbed me dug into my skin painfully, making bruises that would show tomorrow.

"Lee? Lee, are you there?" I could hear Jackie calling over the phone, but I didn't reply, I was wincing over the to-be-made bruises. The person let me go, apologising for knocking me over, but not for gripping so tight, but that could be forgiven, I'd rather have bruises on my arms then have scrapes on my face.

It was Callen, trying to get away from Clair whose voice I could hear calling for him.

"Hey, Jackie, Im going to be there soon… just got to finish something first. See you soon." I pressed to off button on the phone and smiled at Callen.

"She hooked you in?"

"She drives me nuts, her laugh is so shrill. Please help me," he gave me one of those adorable puppy faces and I couldn't resist, kind of like Bob's big slobbery face that you just couldn't say no to… or you could, but it was really hard.

"Cal? Where are y – Oh there you are, I've been looking for you," Clair looked at me with such disgust, "and I find you out here with her. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Clair, everything is fine," Callen took a step behind me, trying to hide I think but it didn't work with the five inch height difference, "I was just talking to Selene here, if you don't mind."

He gave me a pointed stare.

"Oh right. Yes, if you would please leave, we would like to continue in private." Good going Lee, make it seem like you were up to no good!

"But Cal, I was going to show you my new tattoo." Tattoo? Cal gave me a disgusted face and turned that face to Clair.

"No thank you, I don't like _body art._" Guess he really is Christian, doesn't even approve of tattoo's. Wonder why Clair likes him…

Clair stuck her nose up at me and sauntered towards Dani and Gavin. What is she up to? I didn't get a chance to follow her because Cal started talking to me.

"Thank you for that… Though you could have said something better." He gave me a look with his grey eyes, "I-"

There was a sudden moment, a sudden sound, a slap?

I turned to look inside the Church and found Dani and Clair in a big circle. It was Dani that got slapped. Fudge.

"What's going on?" I just shook my head at Cal, and trudged into the Church and motioned him to stay behind. He didn't listen to me, but stayed right beside me.

"Maybe if you didn't whore yourself out to the community then I wouldn't have made that crack." My, God, was that really Dani?

"Well at least I don't pretend to be a good little secretary but having little rendezvous with the stripper here." Clair pointed to Gavin. Gavin owned a club, the dancing sort, and is in no way a stripper or condone stripping… or at least in public I don't think. I'll ask Dani later.

I was going to step in, but Callen held me back, signalling to Dani.

"Stripper? I have proof that you gave ol' Louse Polsouski a lap dance on his death bed!" Everyone gave a collective gasp, the kind you normally only see in the movies. It was well known that Louse died of a heart attack while on his death bed, and that he owned about five different mansions in Queensland.

"You… Little…" Before anyone could do anything, though Im not sure they would anyway, Clair latched herself onto Dani, yanking her hair and stamping on her toes.

There were about five people trying to separate them, one succeeded in getting punch in the nose and the other four managed to get Clair off of Dani. Out of the two, I don't know which one came out worse. Dani was fairly unscathed, though her expression was surprised. Meanwhile Clair looked a little worse for wear, red face and scary hair, rage will do that to you… and you know, bombs too.

Everyone broke up, the four people still restraining Clair took her outside for some fresh air. Callen let go of me so I could go see Dani. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, nodding outside. I guess he's going to go see Clair. I think I frowned, but he was already walking outside. I shook my head to clear it and walked towards Dani, clicking my fingers in front of her eyes in hope that it would snap her out of her daze. It did.

"I did it. I stood up to Clair." And got a black eye in the process.

"Yeah you did, you got some back bone there Sugar, looks like me helping is really helping. You did well. Im proud to call you my friend." Suddenly she squealed and looked around, for Gavin I presume. He was standing near the table still, looking at the scene, shaking his head minutely.

"Go on, get him to take you to the office, Ill be there probably waiting." She didn't ask why, but kind of bounded back to Gavin.

As soon as I was out the Church door my cell rang again, displaying Vinnie's number. Why is he calling me? Only one way to find out.

"Hey Vinnie, what do you want?" No use in being polite, he's only a ferret.

"Have you talked to Dom yet?" Huh?

"No, Im on my way there now. Why?"

"Hurry up, Im getting antsy." He hung up on me. Antsy? About what. Guess I wont know until I talk to Dom. Another sigh.

Callen was standing by my car, leaning on the passenger side door. I know I frowned but continued walking towards him and my car, pulling out my keys from my purse as I went.

"Mind if I catch a ride?" I shook my head, signalling I didn't mind. "Just to the Bail Bonds Office. I have some business with Antonio." Would I soon know about this business? Or was this just a coincidence? I just nodded and hopped into the car while Cal got settled into the seat and put the seat belt on. Good little Christian knows his road rules too.

The ride was in silence, me wondering what could possibly be so important to call me in earlier then normal, and Cal just staring out the window I think. I parked in the back of the lot, where there was now a reserved car park for me next to Dani's, and beeped the car locked as I walked in the back door using the key I had been given for it, ushering Cal in behind me. I don't whether to call him Cal or Callen.

"Do you prefer the name Cal or Callen?"

"Either." Why is he suddenly not-so-talkative?

Then I noticed that Ton was in the waiting room, leaning against the cream walls, his black combat clothes standing out glaringly against the brightness of the office. He had his blank face on, looking towards the other side of the room. What was on the other side of the room? Dom, obviously. I did an internal eye roll but kept walking, and sat down on the leather couch. I found myself looking at Dom, his dark green shirt and his black slacks. Almost seems like an intervention.

"Lee, Cal, glad you made it."

"Made it to what, Dom?" I gave him my best questioning eyes, maybe I'll get some answers.

"There is still one more person." Hunh, they're having a meeting. Why am I here then? I just nodded and cuddled into the couch a bit more, making myself comfortable in the cold air of the office.

"Where'sJackie?"

"Getting lunch." Great conversationalist today, aren't we?

The front door opened but I couldn't see a thing, the sunlight was glaring in from outside.

"Tank, good you could come." Tank? _Shit!_ Tank?! If he means…

"Bombshell?"

"_Shit!" _I wanted to make a dash for it, but Cal was in the way. I ended up tripping on my own feet and landing in his arms. Double shit. Only one way out.

"Hi," I gave him a little finger wave and prayed that the floor would swallow me. It didn't, instead I was lifted into the air by large hands, crushing me into a black covered chest. Wait, is Tank hugging me?

It took me a few seconds but I finally put my arms around what I could reach of him and squeezed once to let him know I wanted to be let down, I was losing feeling in my feet! He murmured a sorry and let me down softly and gave me a once over. If Tank is here, does that mean Ranger is here too? Or would it just be Tank since he's second in line? Is he still second in line or have things changed in the past few months? So many questions, so I just gave him a smile.

He stepped back and nodded to Dom and Cal, doing a manly handshake, the one where they pat each others backs, with Ton. I shook my head, things were becoming confusing, or more confusing then they were before.

The doors opened again, but it wasn't anyone else to add to the confusion, it was Jackie with what looked like fish and chips, a normal Australian lunch.

"In the conference room please Jackie," Tank gave Dom a confused look. Today Jackie was wearing skin tight pink pants and a black sleeveless tank top, his hair was in a poofy afro, he had cornrows last week and let them out yesterday. He nodded at Dom, looked at Tank, and turned panic stricken eyes to me – he knew what the Merry Men looked like, and Tank fit the profile to a 'T'.

I didn't know whether to shake my head telling him not to say anything, or to nod instead telling him things were all right. So I just shrugged and he walked to the elevator, the doors sliding closed behind him. Suddenly everything was quiet. Stupid silence.

I stood there waiting for the silence to end, wringing my hands together nervously.

Tank gave a sigh, which is a new feat for Rangemen, I've never heard one sigh before, "I wont tell anyone, Bombshell. You'll probably have to do it yourself." I was relieved, because there was no way I was going to Trenton anytime soon.

&&&

"_No way!_ Nuh-uh. Not going to happen. Why don't you get Jackie, or even Clair? You could go yourself Dom?"

Dom sighed, giving me puppy dog eyes – or as close to it as he could get without seemingly begging in front of other males, "I am going, so is Jackie. I told Clair about three months ago that she couldn't go because she isn't qualified for it." I had a sudden flashback to three months ago, when Clair stalked out of the elevator muttering things, was this what that was about? She can go, I don't want to!

No, it wasn't going to Trenton, but it was close enough. Point Pleasant, about half an hour to an hour away from Trenton, Dom was thinking about setting up an office there and he wants Jackie and I – apparently, to start working there until they get more BEA's. The problem with this is that people would see me, pick up a phone, and dial my family, maybe Joe, not Ranger considering hardly anyone knows his phone number. But still, better pay.

"I wont do it, Dom. I have a good life here, and I love it. I have a house, a good job where I rarely blow things up anymore, and great friends! I don't have half the problems I used to have all because I moved here. Im not going anywhere near Trenton." Tank looked a little pained, Cal just looked so confused, and Dom just looked at me.

"Fine. I'll bring Clair, Jackie can stay with you and Dani to help run things around here. Antonio is coming with me. But, Selene, if I need you to travel there, can you please do it?" I sighed and gave a small nod. It was the best I was going to get. "Meeting adjourned."

Cal and Ton stood up and walked out the door. I didn't have to stand up because I was already standing from my little outburst.

"Stay a minute, Selene, I just want to talk for a minute."

I nodded while he closed the door. I leaned against the table and waited for him to say something.

He didn't say anything, but instead strode the two steps towards me and kissed me, a real kiss, with the sort of mouth probing only your doctor should be able to do.

"That isn't talking." My voice sounded a little breathy as I tried to catch my breath.

"I know. But I wont get a chance to kiss you for a couple of months, had to make up for it." I gave him wide eyes, but he took my hand and led me to the door, me fixing my lip gloss with my free hand along the way.

He pushed me slightly out the door that was just opened, but didn't let me get too far because he was still holding my hand, keeping me in place. He gave my hand a kiss, which I was getting used to now and whispered, "See you soon." To the back of my hand, looking at my face. He pushed me further out the door, and closed it softly behind me. I chose ignorance as the lesser of any evils such as confrontation and explanations when I tried to think about the kiss, it was wasting 42 muscles to frown about it.

They were leaving tonight, Ton, Dom and Tank, and I guess Clair too, so I probably wouldn't get a chance to see them again for a few months, a few years probably for Tank.

The office was full of laughing from Jackie and Dani when I walked in but it immediately stopped.

"Are you leaving?" I didn't ask how Dani knew about it, she was the secretary, it was kind of obvious.

"Nope, your stuck with me for a while longer." Dani started breathing again and smiled at me gratefully.

"Good, because I'm only just starting to stand up to Clair…"

"That wont be a problem. Clair's taking my place, and Ton is taking Jackie's place, for the Point Pleasant office. We get to keep this place up and running. By the way, got any new skips?"

"Yeah, just in. Grace Newmancy, Torquay, wanted for GTA and you guessed it, arson. You should probably be careful with that, we know your track record with cars and arsonists. Anyway, she's forty-five years old, and going through that _stage._ Take Jackie with you with that one. There's also two more, Dave and Umack." Dave was a druggy, a regular here – the one that reminds me faintly of Mooner and Dougie. Umack was a drunken disorderly and was also a regular and usually came without restraints.

I grabbed the files off her, chatted idly for a few moments, and then left with Jackie. We were taking his car, with him driving, in hopes that my car record doesn't include friends car's that I happen to be riding in. I really hate that sometimes. Alright, most times. Fine, all times.


	6. Donuts Over Shrimp

This is basically just a filler to show you some of her day-to-day activity, with a little fun in there too… I just wanted to show people how her life worked, and why she likes it more then Trenton. Enjoy xD… and and a little cliff hanger thing. I just wanted to get this chapter out.

**Chapter Six: **Donuts Over Shrimp.

Grace Newmancy lived in Torquay, a far way from the office by Hervey Bay standards. It actually took us twenty minutes to get there, peak hour here. Jackie's stereo system was blasting _Panic! At the disco _loudly out its surround sound system. Let me just say it was really loud.

Newmancy's place was fairly respectable, certainly nothing to write home about, excuse the pun. Freshly cut green grass, neatly trimmed rose bushes, and a little yapper dog barking at the metal fence. Overall, doesn't look like the type of house an arsonist would live at, but appearances can be deceiving as I have found out.

Jackie decided to take the back door, just in case Grace ran through the back. To tell you the truth I think he was afraid of the little Terrier dog. I put that thought to the back of my head as I opened the gate. Not even a squeak. The little dog stopped yapping to smell my jeans for a moment, considered Im not a threat, and went back to being watch dog on the porch.

I followed it to the door, and knocked with the door hammer, delicately designed with bronze.

"One minute!" There was some shuffling, and a few curse words as I heard something crash. The door was opened and Grace stood in it, hiking her loose sweat pants, covered in paint spots, higher on her hips with one hand, the other hand fixing her curly red hair. She had a round face, and a thin nose, tightly closed lips as if she was frustrated.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She didn't look like she would run, or punch me, so I gave her the whole deal.

"Hi, Im Selene, and I work for Dom Bail Bonds, you missed your court date and Im here to take you to get rescheduled." Something clicked behind her brown eyes and she got a small, purposefully, sheepish smile on her paper thin lips.

"Sorry, I had to get my divorce papers signed that day. Give me a moment while I get dressed more presentably." I was a little torn. What if she tried to get away? "Oh sorry, excuse my manners, please come in and have a seat. I shouldn't be long."

I nodded and followed her into the house. Polished wooden floors, beautiful paintings that I have never seen before. She led me to a sitting room, and motioned for me to sit on the brown suede chair, barely broken in yet. The room smelt a lot like paint, fair enough since there was a canvass with a freshly painted picture half-way done. She's a painter? That's a new one.

"You'll have to excuse the smell, ever since the divorce I've had a creative streak, plus I have nothing better to do, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I was once married too, Dickie "Horses Ass" Orr. I was married until I found him and a _friend_ (read: arch nemesis) and him playing 'hide the salami' on my dinner table. I couldn't touch a table for two weeks after without being grossed out.

She didn't reply, but instead gave me a weak smile and headed towards the stairs. A few minutes later I heard drawers being opened and relaxed some. Wonder what Jackie was doing, probably still waiting at the back door.

I shrugged to no one, and heard Grace come down the stairs, two at a time.

"Okay, Im ready." She grabbed her shoulder bag, and got her shoes on while she walked, or hopped, to the door. I wouldn't have had the grace to do that without falling over at least once. I just shook my head, and grabbed my bag that I left on the floor beside the chair. The bag was full of my Bounty Hunting equipment; cuffs, keys (yes, I have extra copies of them!), cuff keys (two pairs), files. And a few other things that help with a successful take down… or the not so successful ones that need a little extra planning, like pepper spray and admittedly a gun… with three bullets. If I cant stop a person with three bullets, then Im going to have to find another way.

I almost forgot, again, about Jackie, but he was patiently waiting in the car, a blue sedan, Ford. It was a cool car, I must admit. I just hope Grace didn't have a mood swing anytime soon; the Ford was Jackie's pride and joy.

Grace was momentarily stunned from Jackie afro, which touched the roof of the car, but she got in the back seat all the same. I shut the door for her, thanking child proof locks.

"Grace, this is Jackie, my partner for bond enforcement. Jackie, Grace Newmancy."

"Oh, please don't call me that. I hated my husbands last name. Grace Velance."

It only took about ten minutes to get to the cop shop, and I brought Grace in without any cuffs or chains, she wasn't running, so what was the point of it.

Tim was at the dock station, clearly watching soccer. He's a good guy, and his blond hair just makes him look lovable. Plus he has a really cheeky grin, which I happen to see a lot of because of my unfortunate skips.

"Hey Time. This is Grace, I need to get her bonded out soon, so can I use the phone?" I pointed Grace towards the comfortable looking chairs, where she went and sat cross legged.

"What? No garbage? Im disappointed." I could see his dimples from the grin, he had a more childlike face then any cop I have ever seen.

"Yeah, Grace is cool." Grace smiled at me, but ducked her head shyly as she made eye contact with Tim. "Anyways, phone?"

"Yeah, here you go. Don't worry Grace, I won't put you in a cell, I like talking to people so drag your chair closer." Grace got even redder in the face but did as he said. That's good, Tim is single as far as I know, and Grace is definitely single. I smiled at both of them and went around the corner to Tim's desk and used the phone to call Dani.

"Hello, Dom Bail Bonds, how may I help you?" Her voice sounded professional, and it suited its purpose; friendly and welcoming business.

"Hey Dani, Lee here, Grace is ready to be bonded out."

"Okay, Selene, I'll be there soon." Code: she was with a client and would… be there soon.

"Thanks." And I hung up. Ton's phone manners were rubbing off on me. Im pretty sure that's a bad thing though, oh well.

Grace and Tim were laughing with each other, friendly. Im happy for them.

"Hey, Dani's on her way, just hang tight. I have to go pick up some others so I'll see you soon, Tim. Nice meeting you Grace and good luck with finding a new man." Her cheeks burned again, catching my hidden drift. I continued smiling all the way to the car, even though it was slightly raining probably making my hair frizzy.

"Where to now, darl?" Jackie asked me as soon as I got buckled in. Where to? Where to?

"Hm, I want you to meet someone. The Telstra shop across from Centro."

&&&

"Ty, meet Jackie, my partner for work. Jackie this is Ty, the one that helped me get here." They shook hands and smiled.

"Thank you for helping Lee, certainly lightened up everything around here. Whats Ty short for though?"

"Tyoku, I'm a fifth Asian. And it was my pleasure to help Lee, she's such a good friend." I smiled, but continued only half listening to them as I looked at all the phones. I need to look for my next victim, its been a while since I had my phone blow up, bound to happen soon.

"Im just going to Blondies. I think they have donuts. You staying a while Jackie?" He nodded at me, still talking to Ty. Well, seems they like each other, Im glad.

Blondies was a café like place diagonal to the Telstra shop, it was mainly pink, but it had a nice new feel to it and they had good hot chocolate. It was also next to the Common Wealth Bank, and I needed to get some money out, I used the rest yesterday for cushion shopping.

To my surprise, both Ton and Tank were standing near by, in between Blondies and the Bank, arms crossed and an extreme staring competition in progress. I decided to leave them to it, and went through the side door to Blondies, instead of the front door.

"Hello, welcome to Blondies, how may I help you?" She was a chipper blonde, normal for here. Her name tag read Tammy.

"A medium hot chocolate, and three cinnamon donuts, thanks."

"No problem. Eat it, or take away?"

"Uh… take away please." I looked outside and saw that Ton and Tank weren't staring anymore, but still had harsh lines on their faces, talking. Normally they are better at hiding their expressions then this. Standard issue Range men, always stoic.

"Here you go, Miss. Will that be all today?"

"Yes, thank you." I handed her the correct change, and carried my food with me in the brown paper bag, the Blondies logo on both sides. I slipped past both Ton and Tank so I could use the ATM. I withdrew enough for the next two days and shoved it in my wallet. I also managed to get past them again, and slipped through Blondies again, giving a small wave to 'Tammy' as I passed through the side door.

Ty and Jackie were giggling when I got to the Telstra shop again, and Ty was having a hard time getting her sentences to make sense.

"She had no clue what the answer was, but managed to guess it anyway." Oh, no. She wasn't!

"Ty, you are so not telling _that_ story are you?"

Ty and Jackie both looked at me, then burst into helpless giggles again. She did. Bah, humbug. This is what I was afraid of; she was sharing my embarrassing moments with Jackie!

"Ty, please tell me you didn't tell her the one with the shrimp…" When she shook with a new batch of laughs, I sighed, resigned. There was no stopping them now… unless… "I have donuts."

The giggles subsided almost immediately, and they both pounced on me, grabbing the paper bag from my hands and almost spilling my hot chocolate.

"Okies, how about we go out back and eat. I'll close the shop for a while. Lunch break, and all." Ty said as she started munching on her donut and went behind the counter, taking out a sign and hanging it on the front glass door, locking it in the process. I don't think one donut constitutes as lunch, but I knew Ty would have some other source of food around somewhere. For a stick she eats surprisingly well.

"I have lamingtons in the back staff room, I'll grab them. The back door is just there, there is a few chairs back there. Make yourselves comfy."

And we did.

&&&

"Call me soon, guys!" I had no doubt that Jackie would. We spent half an hour on 'lunch break', and I was thoroughly embarrassed at the stories Ty told Jackie. From my shrimp dream, to my bad hair day. I didn't think I could be that red, from both laughter and blushing.

"Time to get Dave, he should be on break right now." Dave works at a crappy mechanics. John Repairs may be crappy, but it will keep your car running for a week more if your down on cash, though Im not sure all the parts are entirely legal. Dave seems to enjoy working there, so I don't say anything about it.

"Okay, girl." It took us about ten minutes, since the shop was a little out of town. Dave was sitting on an old wooden chair, that looked as if is should be fire wood by now. His puppy dog face was basking in the sunlight we just got; his large ears were sticking out slightly like normal. He must of heard us coming up the gravel path because he jumped up and was at Jackie's car in a few seconds, pulling the door open and heaving his thin frame into the car. He didn't even glance back at the tin shed he called work.

"Jack, See, nice to see you, nice to see you." He nodded his head like a noddy dog, his stoners' voice slightly crackly.

"Hey, you ready to get re-bonded and rescheduled?" He just continued nodding.

I called Dani on the way to the cops, and I went in with Dave. Tim was still at the dock, so I managed to get the receipt easily. I was out the door within ten minutes. I love easy skips.

But the last skip, Umack, wasn't anywhere around. Not at home, not at work, and not with any of his buddies (he only had five). We would have to wait for tomorrow to finish it. Oh well.

I asked Jackie to take me home instead of the office. I just wanted to rest and veg out for a while. Watch Ghostbusters with surround sound volume.

"Uhoh girl, you got company. Want me to come in?" A black SUV was parked in front of my fence, Tank leaning his impressive size against it, looking at my house.

I took a while to consider his question. Did I want him there with me? Maybe. Would it help any? No, it would just make Tank hold back on whatever he wanted to tell me. I told Jackie no, and I'd see him tomorrow at ten o'clock at the office.

Tank nodded at me, and helped my open the gates so he could drive his car into the two car patio. Guess he is going to be staying a while, but I don't necessarily mind, I want to know how people are doing in Trenton. No matter how much I love it here, I still missed some people in Trenton… and Pino's.

We sat on my couch in a silence that had lasted five minutes so far. It was annoying me.

"One of us should talk before I get hungry," he smiled, but my stomach rumbled. "Too late. You want anything? Tofu, cabbage, ice cream?"


	7. The Worst Day

He smiled at me, and I took that as a no. "Want a drink? I have purified water." At this he nodded. I felt a new wave of homesickness that I haven't felt in two months, Rangeman only nodded and I remembered it from when I worked there. I was _so_ out of place when that happened, I'm a chatterbox, and I can't stand silence. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I heated up two donuts for me, and made a hot chocolate, grabbing a bottle of water out of the cupboard for Tank. By the time I returned downstairs Tank was looking at my book cabinet that had ten books and the rest were pictures of everything. From Trenton to here, but mainly here because I never got many pictures in Trenton.

He was looking at the one with Jackie, Dani and I, we were at the pier, eating lunch at one of the tables – laughing and enjoying time. I smiled when I remembered when the Newspaper photographer asked if she could use the photo in the newspaper, Dani had said yes, if we could all get a colour copy sent to our homes. It wasn't the only day we had gone out just to go out, and it wasn't even the most fun, it was just like any other day and it was still great.

"Here you go, Tank. One bottle of purified water for you, and two donuts and hot chocolate for me. That picture was taken a month ago. It was a normal day for us." I don't know why I told him, but I felt I should. I need him to understand I love it here, and I need to stay. "The picture was taken for a news article in the local newspaper, we each got sent a copy. Its Jackie and Dani, as well as me, if you cant tell." I sat back down on my couch, sighing.

"You look good. You don't need to tell me everything. But I think Ranger needs to know that you're okay," I smiled; it sounded like Ranger actually missed me.

"I don't know, Tank. If you tell him when you return he'll know that Im in Hervey Bay, and most likely tell Joe… I just don't want everyone to know where I am." If he told Ranger, then I would most likely have to return to Trenton to explain, and possibly argue with everyone… I don't like the sound of that.

"I wont tell him, Bomber. I gave my word," and his word is as good as his body… stone solid, "Eventually I will tell him how you are, just not where."

"How is everyone in Trenton? Val and the children? Mum and dad? Lula and Connie? Joe? Ranger?" All the people I left behind?

"Valerie and Albert are good, and the children are fine. Your mother asked Ranger where she went wrong, but still misses you. Your father was a little upset, but Ranger said he was proud of you. Lula and Connie are… managing okay, only missing a couple of FTA's now." He took a breath, giving me time. My mum asked where she went wrong? Oh, now I feel loved. "Joe is fine, if not rough around the edges, not getting enough sleep because he's doing double shifts in his office. Ranger is… well, he hasn't stopped looking for you, but in all the wrong places apparently. Your still using the same initials in your name," at this he shook his head, "He's been… okay, he's living constantly at the apartment in Haywood. They're getting better, both of them. I wouldn't go as far as to say they go to a boy's night together, because we all know that wont happen, but they talk more now."

"Well that's good… that's… good." What else was I supposed to say? That I was happy now that they were becoming more then just rivals now that I was gone? I wasn't. But it was good anyway, takes some weight off of my shoulders that I didn't realise was there… or that I was ignoring.

I heard a beeping noise, and Tank looked at his bulky watch, it was flashing and the beeping was coming from it. Time to go?

"Jet just landed. I have to go. See you around," hopefully not.

"Bye Tank, take care of yourself…" and everyone else.

He paused just at the door, "It's a wreck without you, Stephanie."

&&&

"Hey, Lee. Dom's on the phone for you, something about complications with the papers transferring." I hope she wasn't talking about the files I sent Dom because they took me ages to send.

"Thanks Dani, can I use the office phone?" Too bad if she said no, I was already at the door. Doms office didn't change much over the last few months, a new couch since the last one had coffee spilt on it… _all_ over it. But that was it. And even though he wasn't here, it still smelt faintly like Dom.

"Hey Dom, it's Lee," no duh, "Did you get them?"

"I did, but they are faded. Any chance of fixing them up today?" The papers were of people I knew in Trenton, that were on the FTA list. I sent Dom a few things I knew about them, or their relations, basically anything that could be of use when finding them.

"I'll type them up and email them instead," or more correctly, get Dani to type them up and send them via email.

"Thanks. Oh, and I had someone come in by the name of Connie, from your cousins bail bonds… she was asking about you, vaguely, I vaguely answered her back. But is there anything you want me to do?" Connie was there? Asking vaguely about me? What does 'vaguely' mean in this context?

"Nothing, just don't… Yeah, you get me. And thanks, for being vague…" I didn't know what else to say, so I hung up. Im getting pretty bad at hanging up on people before saying good-bye. Ironic, really. I used to get frustrated when people would hang up on me without saying good bye, and would nag them about it (sometimes), now in a place where everyone says good bye, I don't. I think I annoy everyone else by doing it, but it just… doesn't seem worth the effort to say good-bye anymore, not when Im going to see him or her sometime.

"Hey Dani? Could you…"

&&&

I huffed. Today is not my day. I got tripped, covered in trash, almost peed on, and had two dogs chasing me… and then I ripped my favourite jeans. Not my day.

I wanted to go home, but I also needed the pay slips for the two FTA's signed, so I could have dinner tonight. I hate not having choices.

I had to walk from Urangan to the Office… not fun. Oh well… at least there is money involved.

I trudged my way, trying to ignore the stench of garbage and something wet in my curly hair. Ew.

It would take me another twenty minutes walking since my car was blown up. Oh, I think I forgot to mention that. Yeah well… the Santa Fe is gone to the wind… or fire. I really hate it when that happens.

I was puffing as well as huffing when I got to the office. I really wanted a shower, and I really wanted my bed and tv, and definitely my deodorant. It will have to wait.

Dani was typing away on her computer, but the real catch was the person standing in front of her. My breath came faster then it already was, and I felt light headed. Tank wouldn't have… no he gave me his word. But the fact still remains that Lester Santos was standing in front of Dani, papers in his hand. Omigod, I better not faint. That would just put the cherry on top of my cake called Today.

"So... We're almost done… But I need to know where you will be staying so I can print it up. Standard policy here."

"Don't worry, its standard policy everywhere. Davis Drive, number two. Anything else you need?" I remember his voice, from all the times he picked on me. Today is _really _not my day. I remember him laughing… and I really shouldn't be remembering this because it is only pissing me off more. Too late to go back now.

I glared at him, and I was almost surprised that he couldn't feel the daggers been thrown at his back. I was pissed off. _What was he doing here? Why must he come to __my__ town? Cant they see I want to be alone?!_

"Woah, Lee, that you? Are you okay… Oh shit. Rhino mode." Dani ducked under the desk. It was probably not needed. Probably.

"What the hell are you going here, Santos?!" I wanted to scream at him, but I settled for yelling. Heck… I just wanted to scream, period. I can't wait until I can finally go to bed and get this day over with.

I was suddenly tired. Very tired, of everything in this day. Icing with the cherry on my cake. I fought to maintain my anger because I don't like the wind being taken out from my wings.

"Woah, Steph!" I wanted to rip his voice box out.

"My name isn't Steph. It is Selene Price, remember it." Please, let Jackie walk in.

When Jackie walked in, I wanted to dance. What is with these emotions? They're all over the place. But since that wish was answered I thought I should ask again, see if it was a fluke.

"I wish for a million dollars." Nothing happened, besides the stares I got from Jackie and Lester. Im pretty sure I heard a giggle from under the desk. It was worth a try though.

"Um, I come in peace?" Jackie asked. I must look pretty scary. Covered in garbage, stinking, red in the face, and cooling down from being pissed off. The good news was, he had donuts.

"Gimme." He handed the box over, and I peaked inside. Yum, jelly donuts. Just what I need. I was munching on my first one, when I remembered, "Thanks Jackie." He nodded his head at me, then pointed his head towards the desk.

Damnit, my day isn't over. "Well, Lester, what are you doing here?"

"Ste—Lee, Dom said you needed my help with some of the skips here, so Ranger said he would send me to help… And something about the pages still not getting through." I frowned; I didn't want anyone from Trenton ruining my happy time here. Dom, what are you thinking?

I didn't hear an answer from Dom, so I focused on the other part. Papers, what papers? I thought back… Oh, those papers. The ones with the information on them. He still hasn't gotten them. Hm, strange.

"Need help with the FTA's? I don't need help. I have been managing quite fine." I put my hands on my hips and one side felt squidgy, that must have been the cabbage I landed in. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, I bet I looked like I needed the help. "Its just been a bad day."

I could tell he didn't believe me, but I didn't want to linger on it. I slipped my arm out of one of my shoulder purses handles, and opened it to fish out the two dockets for my money.

"Here's the slips, Dani." I smiled as she came out from under the desk, dusting down her pencil skirt and blouse. She is still skittish, but she really is getting better.

"Okay." She started getting out the check book, and all the papers. A lot more papers here then what we used at Trenton, but oh well, it's only a small price to pay for my life here.

I had to walk past Lester to hand her the dockets, so I did. He was solid, not moving. Im pretty sure he was stunned at Jackie. Happens all the time, at least around here.

"So… Lee, this is where you have been…" I knew he wanted to say 'hiding' but I didn't want him to get that far.

"Yeah. Here in sweet old Hervey Bay. Lovely place, dontcha think?" I was trying to steer him towards a different subject, but I doubt it would work. But it was worth the try anyway. I wonder if he will follow, or just continue with his old train of thought.

"Yeah, it is. But why here? There are a million of other places that would have been great."

"And easier to trace, you mean. That's why I chose here. Don't tell Ranger." I didn't want it to sound like a command, but it came out that way anyway.

"Wait, wasn't Tank just here about a week ago?" I nodded, he was catching on, finally, "Then he would have seen you… but he didn't say anything. He said it was just a business trip. Why would he say anything to…" A light bulb went on above his head. "You told him not to. He gave you his word, didn't he?"

I didn't know whether to answer him or not, because it looked like he was in a totally different place then the office right now.

"That why Tank was so secretive about the dealings here. That's why Dom wouldn't say anything about the people here, that's why he said here needed help." I wanted to rebuff that comment, but decided to leave it alone. He was on a roll. "That's why we cant find you, you changed your name completely. You could have gotten someone here to buy everything for you, like we thought. Damnit!" Oh shit.

"You can't tell anyone, Lester. Please, I love it here, and I don't want it ruined by anybody from Trenton, or anyone at all. I have friends here, I have my _home_ here. Please, don't take that away from me." Great, now I sounded sad and whiny. I don't know which was worse, sad and whiny, or commanding and bitchy.

"Lee… I…"

&&&

_Cliff-hanger because I want to get this out, but my hands hurt. Write later!_


	8. Damned Papers

Yo, 

Sorry about the long HIATUS, I just lost the chapter … then I decided to hell with it and pasted whatever my hands wrote (Again…)

So, sorry if it's crappy… I will hopefully start writing better soon… 

**Disclaimer**_I tip my hat to you, Janet Evanovich, for thinking and writing such rambunctious characters, so that I may have entertainment._

So… erm… yes… **Chapter Eight: Damned Papers.**

"Lee… I… I won't tell him, if he doesn't ask specifically. Just, damn, you have had Rangers gun in a knot trying to find you," he grinned and I was suddenly reminded of how gorgeous the Rangemen were. "But, Bomber, one way or another, he will probably find out, eventually," he sighed, a big feat. He looked me in the eyes, and I didn't know what to say. When Ranger did find out I would make it a point to be somewhere else… possibly China, maybe Guam… I have no clue where that is, but it sounds cool. Great… now Im thinking about the third world countries in which I might be sent to…

"Thanks, Lester, I guess. It's good while it is lasting, but I know I'll have to go back to New Jersey some time," I was tired, and I flopped down, gunk and all, onto the leather couch.

"Ton told me to tell you to call him about the papers." I furrowed my eye brows in confusion. What the hell is wrong with those damned papers?

"Thanks, Lester. Good to see you, but I need to get going and… clean up," scrunching my nose up at the undefinable things on my clothes, I finished my donut, and waved at Dani under the table and did a handshake thing with Jackie. I nodded at Lester, but he had other ideas as he was already at the door leading outside.

"I'll take you home."

"Your car will stink," I pointed out.

"It'll clean."

"Fine," I followed him to his black shiny car. Sometimes I believe that the only reason Ranger always has black things is because he is colour blind, but then I remember he is Batman and that thought gets blown to all kablooey.

"Nice car, is it new?" Lester gave me a look, probably thinking whether or not he should answer the already answered question, "Of course it is." He nodded, sliding into his seat, so I did the same, only to have a squishy noise from my pants. Eeyuw, that is just nasty.

Lester chuckled, and I glared at him, "Havent changed a bit, yet Bomber, besides the hair." My hand automatically went to my hair, and I felt something sticky. I made a disgusted sound again, and wiped my already dirty hand on my already dirty pants.

"Not what I have been told. How about you?"

"Not all that much, besides the being deported to here. Not that I mind, it's a great place, at least there is a club here…" I didn't pry into why he wanted a club, it was already pretty obvious. I nodded and told him I could tell him where the best places were, if he wanted. "That would be great. But it would be better if you went with me," he wagged his eyes in a comical fashion, and I had to laugh with him.

"I might be able to suffer through a whole night of an intoxicated Lester," he laughed this time.

"I'm offended Bomber, suffering? Believe me, when Im intoxicated the only suffering will be sore muscles." I laughed _at_ him this time.

"Yeah, Im sure," my tone was light teasing, but mocking as well, do I know how to combine disbelief and humour, or what? "Anyway, I was thinking, maybe you _could_ help around here… But just to let you know, this really is the first time this month I have had garbage on me." I didn't point out that it was only the beginning of the month; I just hope he doesn't remember that.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be cramping your style?" He teased with an upward tilt to his nicely defined lips. His hair had grown, now that I think about it; it was just past his collar I would say, tied up in a low tail. He had everything that was looked for in a Rangeman, but he had his sense of humour to boot. Sometimes I think it would be impossible to hate Lester… but other times…

"Style?" I snorted, "What style?"

"True," he smiled, "So… where do you live?" I laughed, I had to, because I just realised we had been driving around aimlessly for the past few minutes.

"Point Vernon, go back the other way," I replied, still containing my little laughing burst as best as I could. He chucked a U-Turn in an illegal way, which I would never admit too, and he continued gliding in the shiny SUV, going a little over the speed limit. Cops were hardly ever around, especially on this street, so I didn't especially mind.

"So… How is Tank?"

I watched as several lights lit up, and the cranks started turning in Lester's head. His eyes went slightly wider, and he made an 'oh' shape with this mouth, "Sneaky little devil, aren't you? You think you're so smart… You have him wrapped around your delicate fingers," he had a slightly awed expression on his face.

"Guilty as charged." I pointed to the right, and he quickly pulled into the turning section. "So, how long have you been told to stay here?"

"As long as I need to, Bomber, just 'til I know you lot won't get into too much trouble, I suppose. Is that so bad?" I rolled my eyes, not answering the question. "It's not so bad having me here Bomber, it'll just add some variety," I think I have had enough variety to last me a while.

"No, it's not that. Just thinking," I said, facing the road again.

"That's dangerous," I laughed, smacking his arm. He grinned good-naturedly, so I decided I would plop him with some not-so-exciting jobs.

"Do you think you could come with me to do some surveillance with me?" I felt like I should be batting my eye lashes, but I resisted the urge. He glanced at me, still grinning, and I suddenly thought this might not be such a good idea. Lester is a prankster, not to mention good with the ladies though that has never come up, thank you God, and I was glutton for punishment if I was asking him to help with surveillance.

"As long as you bring the pack of cards, Im not opposed to it. Tell me, what sort of creep is it? Rapist, killer, or oh, arsonist?" He was far too enthusiastic about sitting in a car for who knows how many hours, with only one persons company. Surely one circle of hell is just that – forever doomed to surveillance.

"Im sure I can manage that. But you seem entirely too happy, what have you got up your sleeve?" I wouldn't tell him that the FTA was a PSON, which in Australian Language was knocked to Public Show Of Nudity. He went streaking across the main street, until a baker knocked him out with his award winning Hard Bread loaf. Let's just say that loaf of bread also one a Community Service award.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" I sighed, it was the first time in a long time someone had had to ask me that. My poor car, I think I have my own wrecking lot in car heaven by now.

"Five-ish, okay with you?" I saw my house, and I started fidgeting in my seat. I forgot to feed Rex last night, so he would be starving by now. And I was going so well for a while, with the money, and the hamster feeding. I hope he would forgive me. "That's my home," I pointed towards the high green fence.

"You really do have a better life here, Steph. Would you look at the size of that house, compared to your old apartment? No wonder you didn't come back," I looked at him, and saw him smiling, it was good he wasn't stabbing me for leaving them all. "While we are back on that topic, would it kill you to call your mother? She has been annoying Ranger, Tank, hell even Hal and Cal, and I don't want to mention her encounter with Woody. She wants to know if you're alive. So, call her. Save the Rangemen."

"Okay… Is Woody still alive? Because I don't want to return if he isn't, I don't know how much family he has that would be out for my blood," Lester cracked another grin. Smiley, happy people. Chyeah right.

"Yeah, though you should have seen the major blushing he was doing, it was hard to see, but it was definitely there," he pulled up in front of my drive way.

"Thanks for the ride, and see you tonight, I'll bring the file with me."

"Don't forget the cards, beautiful," he winked as he drove off. I trudged up the cement drive way, and unlocked the door. I walked into the foyer and breathed a sigh of relief. Soon this crap would be off of me, Rex would be fed, and I would be able to catch Louis Kempt.

Louis Kempt was a serious nuisance. I have chased him through alleys, abandoned buildings, and supermarkets (Including the back rooms… There was a lot of bad cabbage). He has eluded me for the past week, and considering he is over fifty years old, with arthritis in the most imaginative places, he was a fast runner. I chased him this morning, everywhere, and ended up with something unmentionable on my top, and God knows what else on my pants. I was ready to catch this man, and I wanted to do it now! But I'd have to wait til tonight, it isnt that bad, considering if I did this alone it might end up the same as it did today.

"Hey, Rexey, did you miss me?" Rex twitched his nose, and ran back inside his little house, which was still a soup can. "Alright, alright, Ill feed you, little munchkin." I opened the fridge, turned my nose up at the cabbage which I had a feeling I wouldn't be eating in a while, and grabbed the Rex Food in the fridge drawer. I dumped it into his cage, and Rex ran out, looked at the food, looked at me, stuffed it into his mouth, and ran back into his soup can. Owner/pet relationship at its best. At least he didn't say anything about my clothes.

I sighed, stripping out of my squishy clothes. It would take a while to wash my hair. Damnit

&&&

"…You can buy this nice new…" _Click._

"…Oh, Sampson, how I lo…" _Click._

I finally settled on the Teletubbies, sighing because there was nothing on. It was four o'clock, an hour until Lester came, but an hour since I had been ready. I had entertained the idea of calling Lester, but then I remembered I didn't have his phone number anymore. I can't believe people actually let their children watch this crap, I think I could feel my brain dripping out of my ears.

'_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween everybody make a scene.'_

I picked up my phone after just listening to the ring tone for a moment. Jackie and Dani made me watch Nightmare Before Christmas, and I fell in love. Though, Ghostbusters is still undeniably my favourite movie.

"Yo," I stated.

"Heya, girlie, it's Jackie. Whatcha doing tonight?" Jackie had this thing about not wanting his friends to be bored every Friday night, wanting to take us out for some drinks. It is a lot of fun, but I really wanted to catch Louis.

"Erm, surveillance with Lester."

"Oh, with the scrumptious bum that came into the office today?" I could almost see Jackie licking his lips.

"Yeah, he should be here soon, so I have to go. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow with a docket for Kempt." I better have a docket for Kempt, otherwise I won't be very happy. Not very happy at all.

"Okay, just call if you want some Jackie-o-action. I could kick Kempts butt." And I knew he could. I didn't doubt it for a second.

"Okay, Jackie," I glanced at the clock, four forty-five, that went quick. "Im going to go now, I'll call if I need to, though don't wait. I don't think Kempt will get much past Lester."

"Bye, girl." _Click._

I sat down, glaring at the TV as another infuriatingly stupid children's show played. I guess it was fifteen minutes more until I heard a honk outside my house, coming from a car, I'll bet.

I grabbed my purse, including my bounty hunter paraphernalia, and looked out the windows to see Lester's SUV pull up outside my gate. I almost tripped on the rug as I walked to the door, coordination is still not my thing, and I locked the door as I stepped outside. I walked calmly to the SUV, pulling the door open, and slipping into the lovely leather seats.

"Lets go kick some butt."


	9. STEPH

I have no excuse, besides the overused writers block, though I know some people can relate. Anyways, it's out now. Enjoy

**Chapter Nine: Pity.**

I had been sitting in the car for two hours, and my butt was getting sore. Three games of snap, two games of poker, and who knows how many games of Black Jack, and Lester and I couldn't take it anymore. Besides, I had more pressing issues than catching the skip. I needed to pee!

Louis Kempt hadn't made an appearance, and I was starting to think my informant was wrong when they said he would be home tonight. That, or Louis was already passed out from liquor inside. I'd already been in his mold infested house, and I wasn't going to kick my way through beer cans again. When Lester told me to check inside for him, I stared at him.

"Come on, Steph. Let's go inside together," Lester said, grabbing a gun from under the seat. I sighed, because my pressing problem was getting worse, and I needed a toilet. If he was inside on his couch, I was leaving Lester to do it, while I ran a few streets down to Dani's place.

"Lee." I corrected, though I don't know why I bothered. He insisted on calling me Steph ever since I entered the car.

"Sure, whatever you say Steph." I sighed. Whatever.

"Come on, but just so you know, you're going first to clear a path." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes. I don't know why he was grinning at the prospect of wading through month old beer cans, but I was sure I didn't want to know.

We jumped out of the car, Lester as spry as a leopard, me clomping across the street. Kempt's house was a one story row house, complete with the old shabby blue and cream paint, that had definitely seen better days. It's garden was overgrown, sprouting weeds everywhere. I actually had the urge to start pulling out all the weeds, which was totally not like me. I had my own gardener to appraise my garden, so why did I feel the need to pull weeds?

"Because the lawn is nice and green, and the weeds ruin it." ESP is working fine, apparently.

"Thanks for the intel, Lester."

"No problem, Bomber."

We made it to the shabby off-white front door, and Lester started picking the lock. I looked intently on what he was doing, trying to pick things up to help me. It didn't work because he was too damn fast, but I saw some of it. I got the general idea, but kicking the door in is more my thing now.

"Come on," Lester tried to usher me forward, but I shook my head vehemently.

"After you, Les."

He grinned, but pushed his way through all the junk on the floor towards what I knew to be the lounge room. I don't know how he knew it was there, but I had an inkling he had done a little recon on this mission. I followed at a leisurely pace, hoping that by the time I got into the lounge room Lester would have found Kempt, secured Kempt, and be ready to get out of the flea infested dump of a house.

I looked at the off-set putrid green walls, and felt a new emotion. Pity. This man had lost everything, then got drunk and did a nude dance in the main street. Seems like his life was on the downhill slide, and I couldn't help. His wife and daughter ran away with another man to parts unknown. Seriously, what sort of woman was she? She left her husband with who knows how many debts, not to mention the gruesome task of telling her family that she had left. The family blames him. So, yeah, pity.

I set my sights on a photo of a family. The man, Louis Kempt was sitting on a bench, with who Im guessing was his wife, resting her head on his shoulder. A little girl no older then five was sitting on the floor in front of them, dressed in a pink flower dress and smiling the smile only kids can. A happy family, until they ran.

"Steph? You coming or not?" Lester poked his head around the corner of the hallway. I nodded, and started my way through after him again. Why do I have the sudden urge to hit myself? Because I left everybody too, leaving them with letters. Only marginally better then Kempt's ex. Mind you, I don't have a daughter.

"I think I found him," Lester stated, staring oddly at the couch.

"What do you mean, think?"

"I mean, I think it's him under all the rubbish," he shook his head, disbelieving. He shoved rubbish onto the ground, empty and not-so-empty packets of chips, yet more beer cans, and God knows what else. They all fell to the floor, clattering against the tile. The clattering woke up Kempt, and he shot up.

I could finally see him over the back of the sofa, and I was kinda hoping he would lie back down. His hair was a mess, what I could see of his shirt was a mess, and I was betting his pants were a mess. He was a mess.

"Mr. Kempt, you are in violation of your bond agreement and we are here to take you into the chop shop." I coughed at Lester, "I mean, police station." I nodded in satisfaction, though Kempt didn't look too satisfied.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in my house? Get out! I said get out!" Kempt attempted to stand up, but he tripped or was unbalanced by alcohol, because he ended up falling back onto the sofa.

"Lester Santos," Lester grabbed Kempt by his under arms, and I wondered how he got the courage to do that. He yanked Kempt to his feet, turning him around and slapping cuffs on him. I never would have been able to do that, even now. Plus the _ew _factor, who knows when the last time Kempt washed.

"Shall we?" Lester pulled a struggling Kempt over towards where I was, and I stepped aside to let them go first. Kempt threw obscenities at me as soon as he looked at me. After 'wily whore' Lester hit him on the head.

"My hand slipped," he grinned. He motioned for me to open the front door, so I did. I locked it and then shut it as soon as we were out. I tried to ignore the badly maintained lawn, but it was hard. Maybe I would make a trip back one day, and just tidy it up a bit, it certainly wouldn't hurt.

"Come on, Bomber. Let's get this trash to the cop station."

"Police, Lester, they call them police." I grinned, I had been teaching him Australian lingo for a while, but he refused to listen.

"Sure, Bomber. Let's go." I saw Kempt sulking in the back of the car, and I almost felt sorry for him again.

"Why do I even bother with you, Santos?"

"Because of my good looks," he grinned, and my heart beat faster. I couldn't think of a good retort so I let out a _tch_ noise and left it at that.

The whole ten minutes to the police station Kempt sulked in the back of the black car, refusing to converse, which suited me just fine. I heard him mumbling under his breath, and was mostly glad I couldn't hear what he was saying. I swear I heard a creak from the steering wheel when Lester gripped it too hard.

"So, we'll cut the check, and there will be no arguments with that Lester," I gave him a Burg glare. "I'll give you it tomorrow arvie. I'm going car shopping!"

&&&

I walked to the car dealer just off of Main Street, and was greeted by Manny, the manager. Don't make a joke of his name, or he is liable to give you a shotty car.

"Lee, havent seen you in a while. What's been keeping?" He gave me a friendly hug, which I was getting used to.

"Sorry, but I havent been blowing up my cars. I hope business was fine without me, though?" He ushered me over to the Ford section, knowing I was going to go there anyway. The Fords tended to catch my eye more then Holden or Mazda, I don't know why.

"I've made do without you. Now, what are we looking for today?"

"The usual. Something shiny and easy to clean." Manny rolled his eyes at me, a very impressionable version of the Burg eye roll. "Probably just something normal."

"With you, it's never normal." He took me to the back of the lot, pointing out random cars, mainly in blues. I shook my head, I had seen them before, some of them I had even test driven. We were all the way to the back of the lot before I saw one I might want. It was a Ford Mustang.

"Ah, so you see the 'Stang. It's a four seater, one of the very few in… I don't know, but there aren't many. It's automatic, and in your price range seeing as it's second hand." I ran my hands over the shiny exterior, "Inside's leather, black. The leather might need a few repairs but we can do that for you for cheap. Six stack CD player in the boot. Plus, the roof comes down," he gave a salesperson grin. I was sold at 'four seater'.

"I'll get it."

&&&

I parked my new car and grabbed my bag from the passengers seat. I looked through the tinted glass of my car to see Dani and Jackie's faces pressed against the window. I laughed and locked the car. They were ogling my new car, which was just fine with me. Heck, I spent half an hour ogling my car before I even got in it!

"Yeah yeah, it's a Mustang. It's beautiful. And it's not going to get blown up anytime soon." I said firmly. Jackie rolled his eyes, and I mentally counted how many times I had said that line. Not as many times as I used to…

"Any files, Dani?" I flopped down into the leather couch, reflecting how it was _almost _more comfortable then my new Mustang. _Mustaaaaang._

"Two. There's Dave, and then a new one. Lemme grab the files," she used her roller chair to push to the filing cabinet, grabbing the two files that were on top. "Here it is. Steven Carmichael. Wanted for… butchering his ex-wives new boyfriend. He survived, and is pressing charges. It sounds nasty."

She pushed the file along the desk to me, and I grabbed it and opened it. Carmichael was thirty six years old, was an orphan, put himself through high school, and a week ago tried to continuously stab Harry Lenthorn for getting with his ex. He was pleading temporary insanity. We all know how this will turn out.

"Great. The only problem is I cant pass this off to Ton." Dani sent me the 'dumb as a doornail' stare, and I looked back at her.

"Gee, Lee, you have the worst memory. Who arrived two days ago?" I nodded, thinking that maybe a doornail was being too kind. "Anyway, Lester has already come and gone, but asked me to give you this."

She gave me a small business card, white with black standard writing. _Lester Santos, Rangeman_. Someday, I want to get my own business card. Sure I had the ones from E.E Martin, but I want my own.

"Thanks. Hey, where did Jackie go?" I looked around the office, because I could've sworn he was here before. Dani was looking around like I was, clearly confused. We locked eyes and both shrugged at the same time. We laughed it off.

"Anyways, I need lunch. Wanna come?" Dani stood up, grabbing her purse and stuffing money inside it. I smiled and nodded, shifting my bag higher on my shoulder.

"Where are we going, Dan?" She glared at me, I smiled. She hated the nickname 'Dan', but that didn't stop me from calling her it every now and then.

"I don't know, somewhere normal." I looked at her, and she looked sheepish. "Yeah, yeah. I know I just jinxed us." She shook her head, and checked her reflection on the car of my Mustang. _Mustaaaaang._

"How about… O'Rielly's? Im craving a banana cream waffle. Plus, there was that cute waiter that was making googly eyes at you." Dani blushed ten shades of red. I took the keys and unlocked my Mustang. _ Mustaaaaaang_. That's not going to get old anytime soon.

"Sounds good." I shook my head, but slid into the leather seats of my Mustang. _Mustaa---_ yeah, you get the picture.

It took us fifteen minutes in the sixty kilometres/hour along the Esplanade. I had gotten used to the beach being a hundred metres away, but I still loved to hear it at night.

When I fell off the roof and discovered that wasn't the way I was going to fly, my Grandma Mazur took me two hours away to a sea shore far away from Trenton. I figured, I knew how to swim in the public pool, so why would it be any different swimming in the ocean? Boy was I wrong. Five minutes wading in the water, and I fell in love. I didn't get to go to the beach very often, but Grandma Mazur made sure I could still go to Point Pleasant. I will forever substitute any beach with the one I first swam in.

O'Riellys was a pancake place away from the busier part of the Esplanade. It had great service, great seating, and really, really great pancakes. Dani, Jackie and I often visited. So much, that when we said, "Surprise us" when selecting something to eat, the chef made sure we got something we havent tried yet. And that list was getting smaller and smaller.

"Hey Cherie, just us two today," I said to the waitress behind the counter.

"The usual coming right up, Lee. Hey Dani." They waved to each other; while I grabbed a table they started talking. I chose one outside so I could listen to the ocean just over the road and a hundred metres away. I closed my eyes for a few moments, just taking in the sound of chatter, and the smell of sea. It was beautiful.

"Lee." That wasn't beautiful.

"Yes, Chad?" Chad was one of the waiters here, and took every moment possible to annoy me ever since I had first arrived. It was flattering to begin with, he was always commenting on my clothes and hair, but then he just started annoying me. Taking any opportunity to embarrass me. I just didn't bother with him anymore, but I used to try to avoid him.

"I love that top you are wearing. Where did you find it, in your mothers' closet? She must have some fashion sense." I rolled my eyes.

"You've already used that line Chad. Now get lost, I don't have time for you."

"That's why you're at lunch," he stated, glaring at me defiantly. Oh, please.

"None of my time is for you Chad, hasn't ever been."

He huffed, opened his mouth, huffed again, and closed his mouth. Huff the Magic Dragon, he was going red and everything. Though I supposed it was supposed to be Puff, oh well. I smiled.

Dani returned, sitting down next to me and completely ignoring Chad. She made herself as comfortable as she could on the plastic chair facing me, so I turned to her.

"Did you order?"

"Yeah, should be ready soon. I heard that there is going to be a sale at City Beach, are we going?" Dani asked, "I need some new pants, and a new set of togs."

I nodded, "I need to actually buy a pair of swimmers." Chad walked away, and I grinned at Dani.

"Thanks Dani. If I ever hated anyone in Hervey Bay, he would be it… maybe after Clair." We chatted aimlessly for the next hour, and I ended up paying the bill. Oh well, it's not like I don't have the money for it. My bank account is loving me at the moment. It loved me enough to let me buy my 'Stang.

I dropped Dani back at the office at 4:30, and drove home. Before I knew it I was turning the corner to my house, and I saw it. My house, I mean. But there was something different about it, I couldn't put my finger on it. It could be that I should trim the bushes back, or that I needed to wheel the bin back inside… or it could be the fact that STEPH was written across the roof in bright pink.

I parked my car across the road to observe the damage. The lettering was huge, and I wondered how the person managed to paint it in one day. But my stalkers always find a way, I suppose.

"Fuck." I said.


	10. Plan Part One

Chapter Ten: Plan - Part One

**Chapter Ten: Plan - Part One**

Two hours later, I had Dani and Lester with me, covering up the letters with tarps. I'd have to get the whole roof cleaned, and if that didn't work, I'd have to get a new roof. The pink was so bright that I wouldn't be surprised if you could see it from a helicopter.

Lester had sworn he had told no one I was here, and that he didn't put the lettering there. I believed him.

I don't remember what shock was like, it's just one of those things you try to forget, but I'm pretty sure I was close enough to it. I sat down on my drive way, exhausted to the point of numbness, and I just couldn't worry about anything. I knew it should've worried me that someone else knew I was in Hervey Bay, but I was so exhausted. I was ready for a nice long sleep, but that would mean I'd have to get up. And I didn't want to do that at that moment.

"Bomber, calm down. It's just a random graffiti. And if worse comes to worse, we both know someone who would help in a second." Lester said, leaning against my fence. It took me a second, but when I figured out who he was saying I held in my glowing red eyes.

"There is no way in hell I am calling Ranger! I came here to be here by myself! I will not. Bring. Him. Here." I had stood up sometime during my rant and ended up chest to face with Lester. I could almost feel the steam coming from my ears

"I wasn't talking about Ranger, bomber. I was talking about Dom. But now that you said it, why did you automatically think of Ranger? Your subconscious trying telling you something?"

"Spidey-sense, Lester, not subconscious. And no, the Sense isn't tingling yet." I didn't answer his question about Ranger, because I didn't know myself. No good letting him know that though.

"If you ever want to talk to any of them Steph, I have a secure line not connected to Rangeman. I can hook you up, no harm to your haven. Just a thought," and he walked away to his car.

Dani looked at him walking away, more likely watching his nice butt. I was thinking about what he said, and I couldn't think of a single good thing I could say to them. Nothing I would want to tell them, and I couldn't say I'd been thinking of them because I hadn't really. I was living my life, and they wouldn't want to know about the life I was living without them – a good life. Who would want to know that?

"He has a point, Chicky, you should probably tie up loose ends. Then, maybe, you could not worry about them ever again," Dani shrugged and sat down next to me on my drive way.

"I'll probably always be unconsciously worried about them coming here to drag me back, and I don't think that a phone call will help with that, Sugar. But I'll give it some thought, and I do miss Lula and Connie… not that I love them more than you and Jackie, but I love them differently. I guess it's kind of like you have a high school sweet heart and then you have your husband – different loves. I just want to forget this high school sweet heart story, and move onto matrimonial bliss. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but not at the price of losing my family. Selene, you need to get past this, and you need to do it before they do find out where you are. I don't want to lose you, Chicky, you're part of the family here and if they do decide to drag you back, we'll be on the other side playing tug a war with you as the rope. Got it?" Dani grinned.

I laughed and threw my arms around here, hugging her. "Come on, I have some popcorn and a few movies begging to be watched. Let's call Jackie and get him here for a night in," I got up and pulled her up too.

"That's fine with me, as long as we can actually get a hold of him. I seriously don't know where he goes anymore." Dani complained to me as we walked to my front door. She opened it and went to collapse on my L couch in front of the large TV I got a few months ago. I closed the door and looked through the movies.

"Neither do I. It's confusing. Does he seem even more happy than normal to you? I could swear he is just getting happier by the day." I put Nightmare Before Christmas in the DVD player and sat back as well. I sunk into the cushy sofa.

"Yeah. Think he has a new honey? The last time that happened he was practically delirious. Plus, he _is_ hardly around and we don't know where he is. He's gotta be somewhere."

"If he did, wouldn't he have told us? I mean, we're his very good friends, maybe his best friends. Why would he keep it from us?" I pressed play on the DVD player, and listened distractedly to This Is Halloween.

"I don't know. I mean, he has kept things from me before, but I don't think he would keep me out of the loop about this. He would be really happy, unable to keep it a secret from us. We'll just have to interrogate him."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, with the spotlight and good cop, bad cop routine. Could you _actually_ picture us doing that?"

She turned to look at me with a wicked smile on her face. I thought about it for a second, then returned the smile.

"Something tells me, we're going to go find a spot light." Dani nodded.

&&&

The office was quiet again. With hardly anybody in Hervey Bay that would come into the office, it was left silent besides Dani's typing. More people were jumping bail once they realised that the lead bounty hunters were away, so I had a lot to do. But today was the day.

"You got everything Dani?" I asked under my breath as I walked up to the office counter.

"Yeah, everything is set and ready to be used. I can't believe we're actually doing this," she giggled, "I feel like a super cool spy or something."

"For this to work, we _have_ to be super cool spies. This is a dangerous mission, I mean, he could smother us with whatever his hairstyle of the moment is," I said, remembering his afro.

"Not to mention stab us with his stiletto heals," she hmmed. We took a minute to imagine Jackie attacking us with his label stiletto healed boots before we shuddered from the visual.

"So, super cool spies. We can work with that… But you _did_ get the extra thick rope, right?" I asked, flashing to the visual again.

"Yes, got a discount on it too, since I loaded up on plants and planting supplies. You are still going to help me in my yard, aren't you?" Dani had decided that her yard was too plain after watching Better Homes and Gardens on local TV. I found it interesting to watch people do all the work of finding what works and doesn't in a garden or home, so all you had to do was go and buy what they said. Easy as. Still didn't mean I was redecorating my own home.

"Yup. What else would I be doing? We'll hopefully _rope_ Jackie into it too," Dani giggled at my lame attempt at a pun just as Jackie walked in. Dani quickly tried to stifle her laugh, but ended up choking.

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked. I looked at him. Today was checkers. Black and light yellow checker top, and black and grey checker pants. I was tempted to look at his socks, but refrained in the case that he may actually stiletto me.

"Nothing really, just telling Dani a Phantom joke I read on the web," I said. Phantom was Dani's new obsession, a.k.a Phantom of the Opera. I liked the 2003 movie, but Dani went all out – books, and all the movies. It was rather disturbing, but also quite funny when she hummed a tune from the musical unaware she was humming.

"Oh, okay. How are we today, girls?" He asked, sidling up next to me at the counter.

"Oh, nothing, just making plans like usual. So tell me, Jackie, where have you been? We hardly ever see you. Where do you go?" Jackie looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked for an escape route as I rounded on him, Dani coming out from the desk. "You going to tell us? We can do this the easy way, or the fun way. And when I say fun, I meant for Dani and I."

Jackie tried to make a last minute save, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. But, since you won't tell us, the fun way it is." I pulled out my stun gun behind my back, waiting for it to boot up.

"Hey, Jackie, we're your best friends, you can tell us anything, I mean— " _Zaaaap._ Dani and I caught Jackie before he hit the ground.

"Very good distraction. Guilt tripping, I never would have thought about it. Gave me the time though, so any avenue when needed," I nodded in approval at Dani. She'd done very well at distracting him so I could use the stun gun without causing too much of a scene.

"Yeah, but when I guilt tripped him, I started feeling a little guilty. I mean, he _is_ my best friend, and I'm stun gunning him? Doesn't seem right," she said.

"Well, he's the one not telling us something. We haven't kept anything from him, so why should he keep something from us?" I asked, heaving Jackie over to the couch. He'd be out for a bit. I already knew that nothing bad would happen to him with the stun gun, because I'd checked ahead. Ever tried making a conversation about what would happen if you were stun gunned into a normal conversation? Not as easy as it seems. _'Hey, would you die if I used a stun gun on you?' _not the smartest idea. "Besides, I'm the one who stun gunned him, not you. You're completely innocent."

"You're right. You're the one who did it, so you're the one to blame. Gotcha," she nodded. "Hey, uh, Lee? How exactly are we going to get him into the upper office?"

I thought about it. We'd have to heave him over to the elevator, down a long hall, through a heavy door, and get him situated on a seat like a dead weight, and then tie him up while trying to get him to sit straight while he had no reaction. Oh, and without trying to wake him up. I hadn't thought it that far through. Truth is, I wasn't expecting my stun gun to actually work. Isn't that the way things would normally go for me?

"Uhm… I don't know?" I asked. This is one of those times where I wished I was the Hulk. Super human strength and all. Though, I don't think green is my colour…

"Well, why don't we get someone to help? Call Lester, maybe?" She blushed. Awee, that is so cute. Dani has a crush on Lester. But then again, any woman in her right mind would have a crush on Lester.

"Maybe. Hey, how's it going with Gavin?"

"Oh yeah, everything is going great with Gavin. He took me out to the Bemuda Triangle club the other night. It was so much fun," she giggled. "You should have seen his clubbing outfit," she got a far-away look in her eyes.

I thought about Gavin for a minute, then tried to imagine him in a clubbing outfit. I couldn't manage it, because all I'd seen him in was a casual suit. When I was able to imagine him in tight jeans and a bright polo shirt, I had to shake it out of my head. It was best not to go there, because in my mind it wasn't pretty.

"Okay. I'll call Lester," I sighed. I was going to get a lot of crap for this. Lester took every moment he could to ridicule me, because he didn't get the chance often enough.

I walked a little away from Dani and the unconscious Jackie, just in case I woke him up. I didn't think it was healthy to be stun gunned twice in the span of an hour, if he woke up.

Just as I was about to press Call Send, Lester walked in the door. I saw the surprise in his eyes as he looked at Jackie with Dani standing over him looking worried, and me just about to call someone on the phone. He did what any sane person would think.

"What happened? Did somebody attack Jackie?" He asked.

"In a way," I replied. "We're going to try and get some information out of him, but we just discovered a hole in the plan. We can't get him upstairs."

Lester looked at me for a minute, calculating what I just told him. Then, a grin spread across his face.

"You knocked him out?"

"Stun gunned him."

He started laughing straight out. A loud laugh that echoed in the room.

I looked at Jackie, worried he would wake up. He stirred, but didn't sit up or open his eyes. Hallelujah.

"So, who were you going to call? Obviously not the police," Lester had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"No. I was going to call you. Can you carry him upstairs?"

"I don't know if I want any part in this little scheme," he said. "What do I get out of it?"

"Amusement. You get to watch us torture the information out of him," I replied, smiling a little.

"Torture him, how?"

I nodded to Dani, who pulled out a hand full of pink feathers out of her purse. The feathers were the kind you could find at a craft store, which came in several different colours. The pink ones were all that was left of Dani's collection of them. She told me she used the other colours in a craft experiment with Gavin. I hadn't questioned any further than that.

Lester raised an eyebrow at them, and then looked at me.

"Jackie is extremely ticklish," I grinned.


	11. Plan Part Two

**Hey. Changed my penname. Also I was wondering if you guys actually like reading this. I was thinking about going back and doing a rewrite of the chapters, because I was reviewing them and I realised how shotty they actually are – but if you guys don't want to read it, then I have no problem just discontinuing the story because I have a few others I'm working on (Not sure if it'll be SP though… it is a possibility).**

**Here's a longer chapter, to make up for the fact that I'm being a lazy ass when it comes to updating.**

**Chapter Eleven: Plan – Part Two**

We had been sitting on the spare sofa, opposite to the one that Jackie was now tied up to. It had been over an hour, and he still hadn't woken up. Every now and then, Dani went to check his vitals, but they were normal. Lester had gone out to get us coffee about fifteen minutes ago.

"Should we shake him?" Dani asked. "No, maybe we shouldn't. He's already been blasted with a stun gun, so shaking him wouldn't be good for his brain. Maybe if we poke him," she continued.

"In my experience, Dani, we should just let him be. He'll wake up in his own time," I said, adjusting myself on the seat. What was taking Lester so long with the coffee?

"But what if he doesn't? What if he has a strange side-effect from the electronics? What if he's in a coma and won't wake up for years?! I knew this was a stupid idea!" Dani said, throwing her hands up in the air. She stood up and walked to the chair Jackie was in, and poked him. Hard. "Wake-up! You can't go into a coma until you tell us what the hell you've been doing! Wake-up!" She yelled at him.

I shook my head.

Dani sat back down, glaring at Jackie. She crossed her arms over her chest, and slumped.

"I told you it wouldn't work. He has to do things in his own time. That's just Jackie's way."

"Then why did we do this? If he always does things in his own time, why didn't we just wait until he told us what he's been doing?" Dani looked at me, still slumped on the couch with a pout that put a spoilt child to shame.

I'm not a patient person, I'll be the first person to say that. I couldn't wait until Jackie told us. I was having a hard enough time not going over to slap him awake. But since I was the one who stun-gunned him, I was already afraid that I'd scrambled his brains enough. Most of the skips that I'd stun-gunned had always woken up at the most inconvenient times. Like just after I'd lugged them into the car, when it would have been easier to make them walk themselves to the car. Or when I was shackling their feet to the floor. Skips always had to be uncooperative. It was in their rule book.

"Because it has been enough time for us to be worried," I replied. Heavy on the 'lied' part. It had only been a month since he started disappearing to outerspace.

Dani only nodded, knowing it was a load of BS. It was a sort of valid excuse.

Jackie made a slight gurgling sound, and shuffled a little. We both looked at him expectedly. He shook his head a little, and then lolled back into unconsciousness. We both heaved sighs.

We were still staring at Jackie when Lester came back with a card-board holder carrying our coffee's.

"No movement?" he asked, settling himself on the arm of the couch Dani and I sat on.

"Nope," we replied.

I grabbed Dani's coffee from Lester and gave it to Dani, and then I grabbed mine and sipped on it. Lester joined in the staring game as we waited for Jackie to wake.

It had been at least ten more minutes before Jackie made another move. He started grunting and shuffling around even more than he had before. Then, he gave a great snort and shot up as far as the restraints would allow. His eyes were glassed over for a minute then cleared as he gained his surroundings.

"Uh... guys? What's going on?" He looked at the three of us, wide-eyed staring at him still.

Dani started, "We don't want you to be mad at us. We just want some information."

"We're not going to hurt you... much. We'll try to be gentle, but it will be easier if you just tell us what we want to know," I continued.

"Uh..." he exhaled again, "What is it exactly you want to know?" he gave a shifty look around the room.

Lester remained silent next to us, content to watch for now. I think he was enjoying the show.

Dani got up slowly from her seat, and shifted so she was directly in front of Jackie – in his face. She spoke in a low voice, "We just want to know... what you do on your weekends. What you do after you come into the office. And why you haven't told us."

I got a shiver down my back as she easily intimidated not only Jackie, but me. I swear, I would have spilled my guts, and she wasn't even asking me.

"Uh..." I mentally rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about?" he questioned, wondering a way out of it. I exhaled loud enough for him to hear.

"Not the right answer, bubs," I told him.

"Really, Jackie? All we want to know is what is so _important_ that you had to keep it a secret, _a secret_, from your best friends," Dani stressed out. She had moved slowly around Jackie until she was behind him and he couldn't see her. I internally grinned, she was doing the interrogation techniques we had seen on TV while Jackie was off at God knows where.

"I swear, I don't know!" Jackie tried to swivel to see his friend.

"You don't know where you've been for ages?" I asked him, still sitting next to Lester. "That's original, I'll give you that. But also very unlikely." _Unless he didn't know because the aliens were doing some kind of mind-trick on him_. I have no clue where that thought came from.

"Ungh!" Jackie grunted from the slap on the back of his head – courtesy of Dani. "I'll never tell you!" he exclaimed.

"Really, Jackie?" Dani grinned from behind him. "Because I can think of a few reasons you should."

Jackie looked at me, a scared expression over his face. I simply shrugged, keeping a straight face. This was Dani's gig. I was only here for support when needed. I'd also help with the torture. It was my kind of torture – it didn't involve hitting someone with a maglight. That – wasn't my kind of torture, as I found out first hand. It also didn't involve branding irons – also wasn't my kind of torture, again, I found out first hand. I could go on about all the different kinds of torture that weren't my type.

"Now, Jackie, one last chance before your torture begins. Where have you been?" Dani repeated Jackie's name – another form of intimidation we saw on TV.

Jackie shook his head stubbornly. Inside, I was chuckling so hard the mental me was trying to catch its breath. I felt like Dani should be doing the insane evil laughter, like "Mwahaha, you have fallen into my trap!"

Dani grinned, bringing a slightly squished pink feather from her back jeans pocket. She dangled the feather in front of Jackie. With a confused face he looked at me.

"What's that going to do?" he asked me.

"I think you know what it's going to do," I grinned. "Since you won't tell us this, we're going to use another one of your secrets against you."

He looked at the feather for a second ant then started straining against his bons.

"No, no, no, no, no guys! Don't do this! You can't do this to me!" Dani moved the feather to his straining neck. His most vulnerable ticklish spot. He whimpered through a closed mouth.

Dani leaned into Jackie's ear, "All you have to do is tell us." She started rubbing the feather backwards and forwards along the front of his neck.

Jackie whimpered again, but kept his mouth shut. His face was turning red with strain as he tried not to move.

With a disappointed sigh Dani shrugged and motioned me over.

"Could you hold up his hair?" She asked me. Jackie was wearing black hair extensions that passed his shoulders. I gathered his hair in my hands and pulled is off his back. Jackie shifted in his chair and his eyes widened to the size of a sauce pan.

Not bothering to pose the question again, Dani ran the feather along the back of his neck and continued to where she could read around the front. Silently, she got more feathers front her front pockets. Jackie didn't know that she had more than one, so when Dani ran a handful of feathers along his neck he gave a large squeak and started squirming in earnest.

I used one hand to keep his hair up and used the other to hold his back to the chair.

Dani kept the torture up, but Jackie's lips were still sealed. I rolled my eyes and leaned into his ear, "You know, if this doesn't work, we're moving on to your feet."

Jackie let out a little squeal, and doubled his efforts to get away. I frowned as he kept bucking my hand off of his chest.

"Hey Lester, can you help?" I asked, looking over at him. He had a shit-eating grin, staring at our spectacle. I rolled my eyes again.

"Sure beautiful, as long as I get some photos," I rolled my eyes so hard I felt something become loose. He brought his phone out, and snapped a few photos. Dani and I posed for some of them; striking Charlies Angel poses each side of Jackie, and smiling innocently. After the photo-op, Lester held Jackie back.

"Come on Jackie. Please, just tell us." I was sitting on the couch again, staring at him and realising why Lester had been grinning. It was a fucking hilarious situation when viewed from outside.

"Nope. Never." Jackie said in stocky sentence form. He was still struggling, though he was looking thoughtfully at Lester's hands on him whenever Dani gave him a reprieve. I grinned internally. Jackie would like the situation if Dani and I weren't there, I was almost sure of it.

I went over again, and kneeled in front of Jackie. I hummed the Mission Impossible theme song under my breath and I untied Jackie's shoe laces.

"You know guys; maybe we should have brought honey." It was such a random suggestion, it threw me for a loop.

"Why's that?" Lester asked, having no trouble holding Jackie. He was simply leaning to one side and into Jackie with his arms locked.

"Well, if he ends up not telling us, we could have poured it on him and stuck feathers to him." I thought about it, and it didn't seem that bad of a plan.

"What if we used mayonnaise? Do you think that would work?" I asked.

"It might. I think we have some in the fridge downstairs," she said thoughtfully. "What do you think Lester?"

We both looked at Lester, and realized he had a red face. Finally, he cracked, and started laughing loudly. I looked at Dani who did the same, and back at Lester. He was laughing so hard he had trouble holding Jackie back. Jackie decided to use this chance to try and jump – in his chair – towards the door. I grabbed the foot I was still holding, and stopped him, but he had too much momentum from jumping the chair and he landed with a flop on his side. Still attached to the chair.

"You guys are actually, seriously thinking of doing that?" Lester asked, effortlessly hoisting Jackie up again. Jackie, meanwhile looked a little dazed, and I imagined little cartoon birdies flying around his head. He'd given it a good whack against the hard floor when he fell. We ignored him, but kept a steady hand.

"Why not? Seems like a workable plan to me," I said, and Dani nodded along.

"It's just… I've never actually had someone wanting, or more correctly, willing to chicken someone," he chortled.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, yeah? Besides, I think it would be a suitable punishment. I mean, would you like to be chickened and left to walk home? Because, we'd steal his car of course," Dani continued. I looked at Jackie, who still hadn't come back to the land of the coherent. He was looking around, grinning like a little kid on smack.

"Um guys…?" I asked, but they ignored me.

"No, I suppose not. But I'm not sure mayonnaise would work. Do you think it's sticky enough?" Lester asked.

"Mmm, maybe you're right. I think we may have some other stuff in the fridge. I'll have to check."

"Guys?!" They continued to ignore me. Jackie still hadn't snapped out of it. I think he may have hit his head _too_ hard.

"I hear that Aloe Vera would work okay, it's pretty sticky. Got any of that stuff in the fridge?"

"Hm, I think we may have an Aloe Vera plant in the potted plants out front."

"GUYS!" I shouted, and pointed at Jackie. "I don't think he's supposed to look like that."

They both looked at him, and Dani cocked her head to the side.

"Does he seem a little…?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it…"

"Yeah…"

They both looked at me in askance.

"He hit his head. I think something got shook loose." I explained. I looked at Jackie, worried. We might have hurt something vital… like his ability to think.

"Should we shake him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, snapping a finger in front of Jackie's eyes. He looked at me with a dopey smile. I sighed, shoulders slumping. "I think we should take him to the hospital." God knows how many times I have been there. I could find my way there with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back.

"Sure. Dani, go warm up my car," Lester tossed her the keys, "Help me get him back downstairs, Steph." I shook my head, but gave up with the name thing.

Jackie made a gurgle sound as we lifted him up after untying him, then slurred some syllables. I frowned, wondering what he was trying to do. Next thing I know, he's trying to lift a hand to pat Lester's shoulder.

"You know, you've got much prettier hair than Jamie," he said, but it came out as almost a jumble. I took a minute to decipher what he said, but Lester beat me to the punch.

"That's nice Jackie, thanks for the compliment," he said rolling his eyes.

"And nicer eyes that Jamie too," he said, rolling his eyes to see Lester. "But I love Jamie. Jamie's good to Jackie. Mhm, he sure is." Jackie grunted a few times as we hoisted him into the elevator.

"Who's Jamie?" I whispered at Lester. He gave a shrug that said 'no clue'.

"You know, it's funny. We only met a month ago, but we are just so…" Jackie trailed off, "y'know?" he asked after some grumbling.

"Yes, we sure do Jackie," Lester said as we dragged an unresponsive Jackie across the floor.

"Jackie?" he gave an indecisive grunt. "Who is Jamie?"

"Jamie is… Jamie is…" grumble, "Jamie is…" hiccough, "Jamie is… my boyfriend."

I gasped. That's it! That's his secret! I grinned triumphantly. Even though it was inadvertently, Dani's and my plan did work… in the end. Now, I just had to tell Dani that Jackie's got a new boyfriend.


	12. Trenton, NJ

**Chapter Twelve – Trenton, NJ.**

_Ranger's POV_.

He glared at the papers on his desk. Finance wasn't something he enjoyed. Normally when it was this time of year, he would take a break half way through and spend some time with his favourite pass time: watching Stephanie sleep. But that was not possible.

She had been gone months. Long, long months. It was astounding how long she had been gone, and that he couldn't find her. He had figured after two months that she had someone helping her. No one was unreachable to him, so he knew it was a matter of time before he would see her again. It was just the searching that made him tired.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Running a hand through his rapidly growing hair, he stared at his desk. He had tried everything he could, or well, anything that was plausible enough to try – and then some. He had resisted the urge to call in some favours with his informants in government. It was overkill. But strangely, it was becoming more and more likely to happen. He missed his Babe, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed her.

Keeping a straight back, he tried to continue with the invoices on his desk. He had to get his head in the work. If… no, when, his Babe came back, he didn't want to have to say: "Sorry, gotta go now, paperwork stuff, y'know?" He may be a man of few words, but when it came to Steph, he would happily blow off some work. After all, what were accountants for if not for the stuff he didn't want to do? He would leave this work to accountants, if he trusted them enough to properly get the job done, but as he didn't he would do it himself. He had the knowledge, it was just a painstakingly slow and long winded job.

A knock at the door interrupted his scratching pen as he scribbled out another invoice done.

He leaned back in his chair again, he waited for the door to open.

"Ranger. Just got back from Jameson's security breach. It's settled," Tank said. Ranger slightly nodded his head, indicating that he heard. Tank stared at the papers strewn across his desk, and Ranger held back the urge to shuffle them into neat piles. It was easier if they were all able to be seen, but it was very messy.

"Anything else?" Ranger asked his second-in-charge. Tank had been with his since he started this business, he trusted Tank with more than his life. He trusted Tank with Steph's life.

"How long you been doing this?" Tank gestured at the desk, shutting the door behind him as he took a seat across the desk from Ranger.

Ranger flickered his gaze to the clock, "Four hours."

"Have you had a break?"

He minutely shook his head.

Tank got as close as he could to sighing. "You need a break. Go get some dinner. Go get an FTA. Heck, go buy a new gun! You need to get out of here for a while, Ric."

Ranger quickly thought that if he was that sort of person, he would have rolled his eyes. As it was, when his Babe was around, he liked it when she thought of him as 'not-'burg'.

"I will."

Tank looked at him for a moment, then leaned his hands on the table.

"Ric, we both know Bomber is safe. If something had happened, it would be all over the news, probably. She'd go out with a bang," Tank joked before he saw the deadpanned face of his boss. He detected a flicker of pain in Ranger's eyes. "Ric, what would you do if I told you that I've seen Steph?"

Ranger looked hard at him, his gaze _thisclose_ to a glare. "I would ask you why the fuck you haven't told me before now. Then I'd ask a more important question," he stood up and stared even harder at Tank, "_Where_?"

Tank noticed his stance, and knew that Ranger meant it. His voice was menacing, even to himself who stood almost more than a head taller and weighed far much more. Ranger wasn't just asking, he was demanding. Tank mentally shook his head.

"I can't tell you. It's not mine to tell, Ric. But I saw her, talked to her, hell I even went to her house! She's fine Ric, far better than fine. She's safe, she's happy, and she's even financially stable," Tank inched his shoulders up and down, and Ranger considered it a shrug.

"While that's good to know, what I need to know is where she is," Ranger said through gritted teeth.

Spotting the dead serious (quite literally) tone in his growl, Tank started talking again. "I can't tell you, man. Told her I wouldn't. She gave me a whole speech about her need to be away, and how she was much better off where she is. Told me that when she was ready she would be back, maybe not for long. She'll let you know if she needs you, Ric, you should know that."

Ranger did know that. His Babe was independent, but she didn't mind help if she recognized she wasn't seen as a pity case. Unlike the cop, Ranger knew when enough was enough for Steph.

"Then what else can you tell me? Living arrangements, friends, continent, spouse, anything." Ranger leaned forward, folding his arms on his desk.

"I'm not going into specifics Ric. I'm not telling you the continent or her environment. I'll tell you what I can. She has two close friends, like she had here. Her boss is a good person, as are her fellow workers – bar one whom no one approves of and two you wouldn't approve of. Lives in a nice place, she still has Rex. No serious partners when I saw her. She's happy. Got a good car. She's doing something she enjoys. No serious monetary problems that I saw. I think that she knows a few people from where she lives now from when she lived here. She's talked to Lula, but didn't tell her where she lives. She's got a new phone and number, and a new name. She wants to talk to you, but when she's ready. And, she misses you."

Ranger sat there for a few moments, and Tank could see him cataloguing everything he just said. Tank himself went over what he said, making sure he said nothing that would directly lead Ranger to her. A promise was a promise.

"Okay."

Tank stared at Ranger for a moment, then asked, "Okay?"

Ranger gave a tip of his head, "Okay."

Tank nodded, "Okay." He got up, reminding Ranger to go and eat something and take a break, before he walked to the door.

Opening the door, he half slipped through before telling Ranger something he probably shouldn't have.

"She's not in America, Ric."

With Tank's parting advice, Ranger got thinking. He'd though she would stick closer to home, but obviously not. She had more courage than he'd given her credit for. His oversight.

Ranger scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to rub away his exhaustion. What he wouldn't give for Steph to be there, right then. She had a habit of lighting up his life, and making it a little easier. But right now, she was the one complicating it. He couldn't begrudge her her freedom though, after all she had done for him.

He looked at the papers once again, but they held just as much appeal as they had when started, perhaps even less. What he would have liked would be to go upstairs and find Stephanie in his bed, sleeping again like she was during the gang incident. His mind gave a scoff. Incident. It wasn't the only 'incident' that had set his heart racing in fear. His Babe knew how to get into trouble and do it well. He wouldn't have it any other way. But he considered the thought of buying stock in relaxants – whenever he heard of a new danger to Steph, his heart raced, his breathing stopped, and his muscles tightened. He didn't like it when his Babe was in danger. Never had, never would.

He rolled his shoulders, taut from just thinking of her in danger. It rubbed on his nerves that she got to him like this – like no one had before. It also rubbed his ego that she left without a proper goodbye – or see you later would have been better. Instead, a letter was sitting on his desk the day after she left.

_Dear Batman,_

Lines on the paper told him of how many times she had changed this sentiment.

_I've left. You're probably already running around (or, well, driving at least) Trenton looking for me. I hope this reaches you before you realize I'm not there, but we all know how the postage system is. I left it as late as I could to send this, wouldn't want it to arrive too early and leave time for you to stop me._

And he would've stopped her. He would've grabbed her and not let go.

_I'm not telling you where I'm going, or how long I'm going to be there. Things have been arranged, don't worry I'll be fine (not like that's going to stop you, but I have to try, right?) Truth is, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I do know that you won't stop looking for me, so I won't bother to ask you not too. In fact, I wish you luck, because you'll need it._

Lucky guess. He did need the luck, because he was out of ideas.

_I haven't really told anyone where I'm going, I mean, my dad knows I'm gone but I didn't tell him exactly where, so don't go bothering him! Joe doesn't know, either, but he too has his own letter. He has the same information as you, maybe a little less, after all, I'm not really worried about him finding me. He hasn't got the right connections like you have._

Yeah, and a good lot of jack-squat came from those connections.

_So, this is where I say, goodbye for now or see you later. I'll be back, I think. Maybe. Perhaps. Something to that effect. _

_I wish you all the best, Ranger. Thank you for all you have done for me – you wouldn't believe how extremely grateful I am to have had you in my life. You're the best, Ranger, you're my best friend (even if we don't paint each others nails and gossip!)_

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Babe xox (Stephanie Plum)_

_With love_, rang through his head. Oh, when she got back he'd show her 'with love'. And she'd deserve every minute of it! Cheeky. That's what she was! Not only did she not believe he would find her, she had the nerve to wish him luck! And those little notes in the brackets? He held back an eye roll. She knew him well. Probably the only reason he wouldn't drag her back to him – damn the consequences.

Ranger shook his head, standing up from his desk. He should eat and take a break. These thoughts of Steph were not at all good to think when he was trying to work. Disastrous mix, he found out. The time she worked for him in his building, wearing clothes with his name embroidered on them (knowing it was also on her underwear), it wasn't good for his head (thoughts were not nice to him), his hands (wanting to strangle any man who looked at her), and his anatomy (it was only good behind closed doors, and without cubicle cameras) at all.

Thinking of her riding into the garage, wearing as little as possible to piss off the cop, was one of the best and worst days at work for him. It set his hormones to _go_ and his brain to _stop_. Her sugar-free period was at the top of his fantasies, just below the one where she actually wears a gun and knows how to use it against the people hurting her. Safety was his ideal fantasy for her, but still… his name on her fucking underwear!

Groaning, he wiped his hand over his face and through his hair again. It was no good. He was forever doomed to think about her. For a girl from the Burg, she was just about it's opposite. If the Burg ever heard of their night together… he could imagine more than a little red faces.

As he walked out the door, he entertained himself by imagining the look on Morelli's face if he told the cop about how he knew every place on his Babe's body that made her moan. The shine in her eyes just after. Oh, would he have to watch out if Steph's mother ever knew about it. He almost grimaced thinking about what would happen if he faced her grandmother.

Oh yeah, when she got back, he'd show her a proper 'xox'.

&&&

I laughed at the shocked face of Dani as she thought about Jackie's little slip up.

"You know, Lee, things never work out the way their supposed to with you, but they do work out," she said after a moment. "At least, we won't have to chicken him."

"I don't know, I was kind of looking forward to it," Lester put his two cents worth in.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure we'll get the chance to chicken someone one day. Perhaps it will even be Clair."

Dani's face lit up in a smile, "And we can make sure to use yellow and pink feathers, because then it will clash horribly!"

"And make sure that we use extra honey, make sure she really has to work for it to come off!"

"And we'll make sure it happens somewhere popular so everyone will see!"

"Oh, oh, oh, and we can't forget we have to make sure we get pictures. Lots and lots of them."

"And did you forget the fact she's in New Jersey?" Lester butted in.

Dani and I looked at each and sighed exasperatedly.

"We _know_ that, but she won't be there forever! We'll get her eventually!" Dani nodded enthusiastically.

I got a little teary eyed, and sniffed out, "Omigod, Dani, you've grown so much since I met you!"

Dani smiled at me, "And it's _all_ thanks to you, Lee. You know what you're doing, I'll give you that."

I smiled thankfully, but thought, _do I really know what I'm doing?_

I didn't know when I would talk to anyone in Trenton. Didn't know if I _would_ talk to anyone in Trenton. I didn't know whether or not to try using Lester's phone, or what would happen if I _did_.

No, I didn't know what I was doing. But that didn't matter. If it happens, it happens. For now, I've got my friends here, and connection to Trenton through Lester. Better than I had hoped when I first considered leaving Trenton. It wasn't a split second decision to leave, contrary to what most people thought about me and my thinking habits (or lack thereof). No, I had thought about it, and all I needed was a little push in the right direction. Talking to Ty had been what really made me serious about leaving, and I couldn't forget why I left.

Here I was appreciated, and although there was some betting on my next car explosion (My 'Stang is still going strong!), it was lighthearted and I knew that if I asked it to stop it would. Besides, my mother would be proud of me. I'm going to church, I'm not living in sin, and I don't roll around in garbage (…as often). Grandma Mazur would be a bit disappointed, sure, but I did have a couple of hunks around for a few months. I'm sure my dad misses (almost 100 percent certain), but I think he would be secretly glad my mother was no longer ironing whenever I got into trouble. He said he didn't like the feeling of freshly ironed underwear – felt like wearing it straight out of the packet when it was all stiff.

So, although I didn't know what I was doing (Almost 100 percent not sure), it didn't matter. Or at least, I don't think it mattered.

&&&  
__

**Trenton, NJ.**

What Steph didn't know was that it did matter. A lot. To him.


	13. The Foxes Cage

A/N: Hey, two years to the day that I started writing this (or at least, it is here in Australia). I know I'm taking my sweet time, but think of it this way: TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! A record for me, no? So, it's happy time. I've got sudden writers anxiety, where I want to write as much as I can for my readers, who I am happy to note actually want me to continue. I've already started rewriting the beginning chapters and will repost them when I am done rewriting what I want rewritten. 

A huge thanks to Amers3 for giving me the idea later in the chapter – if you read her review you'll know what I'm talking about. I thought it was an excellent idea, and I'm extremely grateful because I had no freaking clue how I was going to get Steph to talk to Ranger. So thank you!

Well, here it is:

**Chapter Thirteen – The Foxes Cage.**

Jackie was fine, a mild concussion which he decided to dramatise and remained home 'sick' for the next few days. I'd dropped by a few times, just to make sure he hadn't eaten himself into a sugar coma. That boy has more chocolate than I have seen, and that's saying something because a third of my diet is chocolate.

Everything as normal as it got in Hervey Bay. Lester has decided that every Tuesday night is Trenton night, where he fills me in on all the news in Trenton over Thai take-out. I'd decided to shorten it to T night, being a Tuesday with Thai food and Trenton information. Besides, it's less suspicious if I say I'm having a T night instead of a Trenton night – there were bound to be questions about what I meant by "Trenton".

Last time he came over, he explained how Tank was going steady with Lula. Lucky guy. Morelli was on a war path, happened the same time every month. People had started joking around that he had PMS. The funny thing was, it was around the same date I'd left for Australia. Okay, maybe not so funny… My family was getting ready for Valerie's, my older sister's, birthday. She wanted a big party, with an Egyptian theme apparently. And Ranger… well, Lester never told me much about Ranger. And I didn't ask.

Dani has gone out every night that week with Gavin. They were getting really serious, and I'd spotted Dani more than one time with a dreamy expression on her face.

Me? I was having a great time. I'd had some interesting skips like Tom Kaday – an ex-pilot who smoked one too many pots of marijuana and lost most of his thinking capabilities (when he tried to run away, he ran face first into his front door), and Kyle Stranosky – a computer geek with the knowledge of… well, everything (except perhaps the smarts to not walk by the police station just when I was coming out). Remy had become a repeat offender, but this time it was her sister's house she'd vandalised (though it wasn't her sister who reported her. Her sister was not the smartest cookie, didn't even know who had vandalised her house when it clearly stated "Love Remz" in purple spray paint).

I'd gone out to lunch with Callen, the explosive unit guy. He was actually pretty amusing. He'd taken me out to a few of his favourite places, which included the Boat Club down at the Marina. It was quickly approaching whale season, and he promised to take me out to see them along with Dani and Jackie. I thought it was pretty amazing that the whales came so close. He told me a story about his first time seeing the whales. He'd went on a boat with "underwater viewing" (glass windows underneath the boat), and saw a whale about a foot from the boat.

So, it was with this knowledge that everything was normal that my heart didn't start racing when I noticed a box of chocolates sitting on my letter box. The day was overcast, rain clouds turning darker by the minute – Queensland was known for its tropical storms after all. So there was no sunlight for the sparkly red paper to reflect. I had to get out of my car to get it, and put it on my passengers seat.

I didn't open it, I was smarter than that. There was the chance that there was a bomb in it, but it wasn't until I was half way to the office that I realised that. So, maybe not so smart? Didn't matter, I was taking it to Lester to have checked out anyway.

Locking the car and leaving the chocolate box inside also wasn't a good idea. I mean, there's the heat inside a car that tends to melt chocolate, but there's also the fact that if a bomb went off it would hurt my mustang. I quickly rushed back to the car, unlocked it, and opened the door in time for a small sizzle sound and a slight poof. Smoke seeped out of the box, and I squealed. Without thinking, I grabbed it and flung it into the car park.

I check the car seat over. Nothing wrong with it, so I closed the door. I turned back to the box to see it in flames when Dani came out the office door with two glasses of water.

Sighing, she poured them slowly over the box, putting out the flame. She looked at me after she was done, and I shrugged.

"Don't blame me! I didn't know what was in it!"

"Well, of course you didn't. The thing I'm wondering is… Why the hell did you bring it in the car with you?! Are you insane?!" I didn't answer the question, as it was one I asked myself often.

"I forgot?" I asked. I wasn't sure of the correct answer. I think anything that I answer, Dani was liable to hit me for.

"You forgot? You forgot about the fact that you have had stalkers in the past and probable stalker now? How can you possibly forget the price of having that pink paint cleaned off your roof? You fainted when you saw it, and that was after saying what a funny phone number it was!" Dani huffed. "You didn't stop to think: 'Hey! It isn't Valentines Day! Why do I have a Valentines chocolate box?' Hm, I wonder!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not such a big deal, Dani. Look at it this way, it didn't actually blow up! Just started a little fire…"

Dani looked at me incredulously, and shook her head. "Only you, Lee, only you. Are we at least going to tell Lester?"

I thought about it. It's what I was planning to do. But would he go into overprotective mode? Lock me up? Or worse, tell Ranger? I sighed. No. I wouldn't tell Lester.

"No. I'll do a little recon, search up any possible leads, but I don't think we need to tell Lester yet."

"Are you sure that's smart? Lester could probably get more done faster than you can," she said, biting her lower lip. "I mean, he has the company sources, shouldn't he be the one to look for leads? Plus, he can be scary."

"And I can't? Deny me my donuts, and I'm a monster." I grinned, but her worried look didn't fade. "Look, I know that telling Lester would be best in the short term, but think of it long term. Long term would mean that if this carried on, he would involve others and others means more people who know of my past so they can search it, which would eventually leak – because, let's face it, everyone gossips – and then it would get back to Trenton, and… do you see where I'm going? I think I should just do a little bit myself, and if it gets too bad I'll call in back up."

She sighed, "I get it, Lee, but I'm worried. This person obviously knows your past – otherwise they wouldn't know… well, your name. It's why I think Lester needs to be in on this," she held up a hand to forestall my next sentence, "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do it on your own as long as things don't get worse."

_As long as things don't get worse. _ Jinx.

&&&

"_Hey Tim. It's Lee. I was wondering, do you know if any of my skips have it in for me_?" Probably wasn't the best way to start that conversation. It got a little awkward.

"_Uhh… Lee, they're skips! You chase them, beat them, then cuff them and drag them to the cops. Of course they're going to be angry._"

"_No, I mean like, homicidal, let's dig into her past and make her pay for what she did to me, kind of have it in for me_."

"_In that case… no. The only one who would actually kill you is dead. The one that got whacked over the head with a breadstick_." I didn't know he'd died. Hunh.

"_Oh, okay then. Nice talking to you!_" And I hung up.

This is where the hard part came in. I had to find out if any of my old, old skips, say old enough to be from Trenton, have decided to stalk me. I talked to Dom about it, since he was in Point Pleasant and had some access to my old files – at least the ones that weren't thrown out. There were a few possibles, but nothing my spidey sense went haywire about. So I had one more option.

I had had stalkers that weren't FTA's. I just hated that fact. That fact made me have to contact someone who had been there for all my non-FTA stalkers. I had limited sources for that, and even less of those sources that I would actually _want_ to contact. Ranger would have been the best bet, but he was the second worse choice. There was also Joe Morelli, but he was the worst choice. My family was out of the choice – they tried not to remember my stalkers because my mother would start ironing at the mention of the words 'gun' or 'stalker'. Vinnie wouldn't care less about my situation, and Connie wouldn't know enough though she was my second choice. I called Lula.

I stared nervously down at the phone, the number already punched in and my thumb was over the call button. Nervous didn't even cover it. Sure, I'd called her before, but there was a (rather large) chance that when I told her about my newest acquirement (A Brand New Stalker! Comes with his own Chocolate Bombs!) it would soon be in the rumour mill.

With a heavy sigh and a roll of the shoulders, I prepared myself and pressed down. The dial tone was a loud noise in my ear.

"Yo, this is Lula, speak up!" I sighed.

"Hi Lula. It's me."

A sharp intake of breath, "Girl, now's not the best time, if you know what I mean."

"No… I don't know what you mean."

"I just mean that the bird is in the nest. You know, the bird?"

I puzzled over this. What bird? When did she get a bird? And why is it in a nest instead of a cage? "I didn't know you had a bird."

"No! The fox is in the den, girl, the fox _is in the den!_"

"Wait, what happened to the bird then?"

I heard an _EEP!_ in my ear, that was rather loud. I cursed, and almost dropped the phone. "What the hell was that, Lula?!" She didn't reply. "Lula?! Answer me! What's this about a fox in a cage. I mean, a bird in the den. Argh, I mean the fox in a den and a bird in the nest!"

A moment of silence, then, "_Babe._"

I wasn't sure I heard that right. It sounded an awful lot like Ranger. But, if he was really there, wouldn't Lula have told me, instead of going on about foxes and nests? Oh… wait…

"_Fuck!_" Damn, am I slow.

"Steph, is that you?"

I gave a squeak that should have been a yes. I heard heavy breathing, and then the sound of traffic. He must have stepped out from where he was – I'm guessing the Bail Bonds office.

"Steph, talk to me. Please."

I gasped and exhaled, trying to do both at once. "Hi, Ranger, long time no see!" Oh shit, wrong thing to say. "I meant, long time no talk."

"Months."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Months."

Silence. I gave a quick thought to him tracing this call.

"Ranger? I'm going to have to stop before this minute is over. Can't risk being traced." I said, nervously.

"I miss you, babe."

Tears gathered, unwarranted, in my eyes. "I… I miss you, too."

"Come back, babe. You don't have to be in a different state to get away from things."

"No… I do. I do need to be out of the sta… how do you know I'm not still in New Jersey?" I frowned.

"Tank led me to believe so."

"Oh…" I exhaled. "Time's almost over, Ranger."

"Let me find you," he said, firmly. I rolled my eyes at the tone in his voice, like he really believed I would let him.

"I'm sorry, Ranger. It's time for me to hang up. I'll talk to you later." And hung up on him. I'd pay for that if I ever saw him again, but that wasn't much of a chance for the next few months.

I leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. _Shit_. I had tears in my eyes, and my throat closed itself. I hadn't bargained on talking to Ranger. Now I think about it, it would have been smarter to call Lula at night… when there were no chances of anyone but her (and maybe Tank) around. I mentally slapped myself. I would have to get a new phone number. Good thing I had used a spare SIM card from my time in Trenton. I went through so many phones there, I bought spare SIM cards when I wasn't strapped for cash – so as to save money when my car, inevitably, blew up with my phone inside.

I scolded myself, _Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie, what were you thinking? It's working hours! Any dumby would know that Lula was in the office!_

I pushed myself off the wall in the storage room of the office. I had shoved my way through to accumulated stuff to have some privacy. I was touchy when it came to talking with my old friends, so Dani offered me the use of the room.

"How did it go?" Dani asked as I stepped out.

"Not well at all. Somebody answered when I didn't really expect them to."

Dani blinked, "What?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine, really. Just a little shaken," _not stirred_, my mind said. "Just going to run down to the bakery for some donuts and head home." _To my bed, where I can flop down face first and think over my life._

"Okay. You going to come in tomorrow? There's some FTA files being faxed over later, so I can give them to you tomorrow if you're coming."

"Yeah, I'll be here. Just need to… you know, just, think. Watch Ghostbusters. Talk to Rex." I said, grabbing my bag from behind the front desk where Dani sat.

"Do you want me to stop over on my way home? I can bring some take-out for dinner if you want," she suggested.

I considered it. It would mean I wouldn't have to bother with dinner. But I also wasn't in the mood for company.

"How about I call you at five with my answer?"

"I guess that would be okay."

I smiled and started walking. Just as I was about to exit, Dani called to me.

"Don't forget that I'm here to talk to, if you want Lee. You have friends here, too."


	14. Lucky Blue

A/N: Hey. So I was going through my story, and re-editing it like I said I would. I've decided to drop Ton as a character. He has no purpose in it. Plus, he kind of mucks up my story line -.-' 

So, yeah, another update. Is this a record, or what?

**Chapter Fourteen – Lucky Blue**

I hadn't had the courage to call Lula again. God knows Ranger's probably keeping a tag on it, waiting for Unknown Callers. I had Dom digging around a little in Trenton, ear to the ground and such, but nothing seemed to be coming up. I was starting to wish I hadn't thrown away my original phone – one with all my numbers from Trenton. If I still had that phone, there would be double or triple the amount of people to call for information, but such is life.

There had been no more bombs, and no more fluoro pink writing. Dani seemed to calm down after a while, especially after Jackie returned to work. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Surely, one little bomb wouldn't be the end of it – it never was. I even checked under my car before I got in – lest something happen to it. Funny when my car became special to me because I tried not to let my feelings grow attached to nice cars (if/when I got one), they always seemed to end up as crisp strips of metal.

"Y'know, Lee, if you stopped worrying about your car, you may be able to think of a way to get your old numbers," Dani said to me.

I frowned, "How do you know I'm worrying?"

"You bite your nails and you get little lines at the corner of your mouth," she said, picking up another manila folder. She pushed her wheelie chair to the filing cabinet and stowed the file away. "There's got to be some way to get your numbers back, or at least get the numbers. What if you asked Dom to look some up in the phone book?"

"He's already busy enough. With the opening of the office and stuff. Not to mention he's already doing enough for me. He's had to make some connections to local groups so he could find any info for me."

"What about Lester? Wouldn't he know how to get them?" Dani still hadn't given up on telling Lester. She kept telling me he would be a great asset. I told her he would be a big ass. Alpha male syndrome.

"No. I'm not telling Lester," I said firmly.

Dani blew her orange hair out of her face with an exaggerated breath. "Well, what else are you going to do? Nothing has turned up!"

"And nothing worse has happened either," I pointed out. "Look, we both agreed that if something _worse_ happens, I would tell Lester. Not before." I sank further into the office sofa, "I know I should be worrying more, Dani, but I'm just not. And that normally means something. My spidey sense isn't exactly hitting the Danger! signal yet."

"So? Maybe your spidey sense is moving a little slow? Maybe it's like the rest of our bodies – don't use it for a while, and it loses its strength? Just, I don't like not doing anything. It feels like it's going nowhere."

"Well… it isn't going nowhere, it's just not going somewhere," Dani scoffed at me. "No, no. It's like this: we're not hearing anything because there is nothing _to_ hear. It's like, there are no rumours just because there is nothing to talk about."

"And keeping with that same line of thinking, it could just mean that this person, or persons, are keeping a low profile! Think about it Lee, they could just want to do you in quickly, quietly, and with no fuss!" Dani spat at me, standing up from her chair, "They could just want you dead! Instead of like all your other stalkers who wanted to taunt you, this one could just want you dead! That bomb could have just been a dud, meant to completely blow up instead of lighting on fire. I just…" she sighed, sitting back down and combing a hand through her thin hair, "I think that maybe you really need to bring in reinforcements."

"Oh, Dani," I said, walking over to her. "If there is something I know, it's this: people don't want me dead." Dani looked at me, wondering. "I'm more amusing alive."

Dani gave a little laugh, a pretty sad imitation, but it was something.

"Now, Dani, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. At least, not yet," I rolled my eyes. "Through the years I noticed that I'm pretty much lucky. I'm like Snuggy the Leprechaun." Dani looked at me again, "Don't ask."

"Fine, fine, I give. I'll wait. But if I say it's time to tell Lester, it's time to tell Lester. I'll tell him myself if I have to."

I smiled brightly, "Thanks Dani. What time is it, anyhow?"

"Hm… 1:40pm."

"Great, I have a dentist appointment. Yearly check-ups that I haven't been to in years," I smiled. "I'll be back afterwards."

_KAVROOOOM!_

Both our heads snapped to the front windows. There, sitting in front of my Mustang, was a heap of car scraps, still burning and smoking.

"It's time to tell Lester."

I sighed. Yup.

&&&

It was silent. "…And you didn't tell me?" I wish it was silent.

"Yeah… About that… We didn't," Dani nudged me, "I didn't want to worry you."

Dani gave a fake cough, "Wimp," and another fake cough.

I glared at her. "Fine. I didn't want to tell you in case it led to the possibility of me being found, or locked up." Then I whispered to Dani, "Happy?"

She grinned innocently at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Uhuh. I have about as much chance at locking you up as I do taking Ranger down on the mat." I smiled.

"Glad you remember."

"How could I forget? Last time it happened, you stun gunned one of us to get to your sisters shindig!" Lester laughed. "None of us are likely to forget that. You should have seen Ranger's face."

I smiled wider, tilting my head to the side as I tried to imagine it. Nope, I couldn't.

"And just because you gave us a chance to see our boss thoroughly shocked, I will help you out – free of charge," Lester said. I rolled my eyes.

"You would do it free of charge anyway. What would Ranger say if he ever found out you charged me for information?"

Lester remained silent, blinking at me. "I'd rather not find out," he said carefully.

I grinned despite the subject, "He would kick your ass to kingdom come."

Lester nodded, "I wouldn't be out of hospital for weeks."

"Glad we cleared that up," I said, sitting down on the couch again. "Now, what are we going to do about my situation?"

"_I_ am going to check around Trenton. _You_ are going to do the best you can to make sure you're not blown up," as if that was an issue. "You should have technically been in that car. This person obviously had his information given to him – your dentist appointment time." Lester shook his head, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Mustang was a relative of the Buick."

I grinned, "Well, they are both blue. Maybe that's a lucky colour?"

"Or maybe it's just your colour, Lee. I heard people have their own specials colours, like they have birthstones. Blue could be yours," Dani said, smiling a little.

Lester shook his head, "Whatever it is, you better keep it up. So far your car has survived two attacks. More than any other car, bar the Buick, has been through."

"Who are you going to be talking to in Trenton?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Steph. It's as if you don't trust me!" Lester acted wounded and I rolled my eyes. "I'll get Tank to do a little digging."

I rolled my eyes, "I could have done that."

Lester laughed and said, "But you didn't."

I sighed, "Whatever. Just…"

"Make sure nobody finds out. Jeeze, Bomber, you _really_ don't trust us."

"I do. It's just… I've lived in the Burg my whole life. I know even the best kept secrets eventually get leaked. Even if you come home to find it riding your husband and neighing."

"Neighing, you say? I've never heard this!"

"Oh shit! Did I say neighing? No, I didn't. I said… Haying! Yeah, like rolling in the hay… Not working is it?" Dani and Lester shook their heads. "Okay, but none of this gets out, or that whore will spill my secret too." Lester looked like he was going to ask something, "Nah-uh. You ask that and I won't tell you about the neighing."

Lester made a motion with his hand, zipping up his lips.

"Well, when I walked in on the Dick and Whore, I heard the Whore neighing. And the Dick was really getting off on it." I shook my head, "That's why Grandma Mazur calls him the horses' patoot. She's the only one I told. The Whore made me promise not to, or she'd spill the one secret she has on me. I'm actually quite amazed she hasn't already."

Lester gaped at me. Seriously, gaped. "I heard about her and Vinnie, but Dickie too? Dude, that girl must have some serious problems if she's going around neighing for sex."

I nodded solemnly. "Yup."

It was silent, and then a strange sound emerged. Lester and I looked at each other, wondering what it was. Lester reached for his gun and I rolled my eyes at him. It happened again, and I noticed Dani with her head in her hands.

"Dani? You okay?" I asked her.

Her head nodded in her hands, but the sound continued. It got louder until I noticed Dani's shoulders shaking. I looked at her in concern.

"Dani? Can you lift your head?"

She shook her head this time.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I-I-I'm so-o-rr-y," she said, in intervals. She lifted her head, and I saw that it was red. Her mouth was open, and the sound carried louder until she was laughing so hard she clutched her stomach.

"It's just… that stuff never happens in Hervey Bay, and you two are acting like it's normal!"

Lester and I looked at each other, giving a look only true New Jersey members could. It _is_ normal.

&&&

"You know, if you move it a little to the left, it would look a little better. I really don't think that's the middle," Dani said.

Jackie moved the painting a little to the left like Dani said.

"Are you sure, Dani? I think it looked more symmetrical a little on the right." Jackie moved the picture again. "Nah, maybe you are right. A little to the left again, Jackie. A little bit more. A little bit more. Yeah, there. What do you think, Dani?"

"No, I think it should be a little to the right. What're you thinking Lee? A bit more, Jacks. Yeah."

I kept in my laugh, "Dani! That is so not right. Left, Jackie, left!"

Dani looked at me, finally cottoning on to what I was doing.

"No! Right. Jackie move a little bit more right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

Jackie kept on shuffling a little bit each time. Dani and I were having serious troubles trying not to laugh. Finally, I cracked a little.

Jackie looked behind him, using his arms to lean against the wall a bit. He looked surprised, like he wouldn't expect us to do that to him. Then he glared.

Dani set her hands up in surrender, "That's what you get when you leave us to fend for ourselves for a whole week! We should have you mopping up the floors!"

Jackie slumped, leaning the painting against the wall and falling into the sofa.

"Well, sor-ree. I was making the best of my sick time. Can't blame me for that," he retorted.

Dani and I shared a look, "Uh, yes we can."

"Nuhuh."

"Yuhuh."

"Guys! Stop re-enacting the Emperors New Groove!" They looked at me, confused. "Am I the only one who watches good movies?"

"Isn't that a kids movie?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, the one where the guy is a llama and there's a llama guy?" I scrunched my face up.

"Er… yeah. Let's go with that. But that's beside the point."

"What was your point then?" Jackie asked, leaning further into the cushions.

"No point, just stating a fact. You two wouldn't know a good movie if it snapped closed on your butts!"

"Lee, that's a kids' movie…" Dani said, trailing off.

"And so is Nightmare Before Christmas, and you two still love that!" They both shook their heads adamantly.

"No. Nightmare Before Christmas is a movie for all ages! There isn't any age that someone won't enjoy it," I had sudden flashes of my Grandma watching it and matching crack jokes about Jack being all 'bones'. I shook my head.

Dani suddenly asked, "What started this discussion?"

I looked at her, and then Jackie, and giggled. "I don't really remember…"

This started Jackie giggling too, and Dani followed suit. We were all giggling when Lester walked in, face set.

&&&

"So… there's nothing? At all? As in "W'e've searched the globe and found nada" nothing."

"That's what I'm saying, Bomber. Tank had his ear to the ground so long it got stuck, but still, there is nothing going around about someone being after you."

I slumped in my seat. "Is that possible? Keeping a secret in Trenton?" I sighed heavily. "Where does this leave us?"

"In the middle of a freaking desert. There's no leads, since you got rid of the bomb," he rolled his eyes. "We just have to wait until something else happens."

"Waiting. That involves patience. I'm not so good at that." Lester gave a chuckle. "And I'm even worse at waiting for something to try and blow me up – because we all know it's going to be a bomb. One of these days, I really will die, and it will be because of poisoning due to a bomb backfiring. That's the way irony works, yeah?"

Lester smiled, "Yeah. We all joke about our deaths. I mean, we were in the force – we always figured it would be something ironic that did us in, like tripping over and slamming our heads against the hospital floor." I wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. I suppose, that's what irony's for.

"So. We wait."

"Yeah."

Silence. "…Wanna play snap?"


End file.
